ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-Tacular
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Two ToonSchool scary stories, 30 nights before Halloween, one night of fright and humor! Join your favorite characters as they bring you the chills of the night. Readers beware, as you're in for a laugh and a scare! Now released: Our Happy and Creepy Worl
1. Krusty Towers' Ghost 1

_At the entrance to ToonSchool, which has a dark, Halloween-like setting, Timmy is standing in the middle of it as he flashes his flashlight on his face in a creepy fashion and said, "Welcome, one and all, to a scariest holiday that will make you cry to your mommy."_

_Then suddenly, the lights suddenly turned on in a low setting to fit in with the Halloween setting as Tony, Danny, Jimmy, Daryl, and Ash came on screen, much to Timmy's frustration as he said, "Hey! I didn't get to the scariest part yet!"_

_"Sorry about that, Timmy. But we don't have time for you scary monologue," Tony said to Timmy, which he frowns about it, "Hey, guys! Welcome to ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular!"_

_"We would like to say first that on behalf of RunnerAwaker, we apologize for the slow progress on the next chapter of ToonSchool: Revolution Wars," Daryl said to the audience._

_"Apparently, she's kinda have her hands full on a disease called "imagination overdose"," Tony said as he pointed off-screen, which the scene cuts to RunnerAwaker, who is somehow frozen in front of her laptop as she stares at it in dull manner._

_"Wait, what's "imagination overdose"?" Danny asked in confusion._

_"Maybe her faithful collaborator, NashWalker, will explain," Jimmy introduced to NashWalker as he walks into the entrance._

_"Thank you, Jimmy," NashWalker said to Jimmy before beginning his explanation, "To begin, "imagination overdose" is when you get distracted from something by something else and get so focused on that other thing, that when you try to focus on the other thing, you are totally blocked from it (mentally) since you can't stop thinking of the thing that distracted you in the first place."_

_"Okay, although I'm confused, I'm starting to get it," Tony said._

_"Anyway, as a result of this constantly happening, RW has taken much longer to finish than expected," NashWalker finished explaining._

_"Have she tried writing other episodes alongside RW at the same time?" Ash asked._

_"She tried that on It's a 'Munk Party, but due to the overdose, production has been halted and the ep. has been pushed back until further notice," Nash said to Ash before turning his focus back to the audience, "I am deeply sorry about this, Runner is having a hard time working on RW. And as for It's A 'Munk Party, it will be delayed until further notice."_

_"Oh man! I was looking forward to the 'Munks and 'Ettes guest-starring in that episode," Tony groaned, upset that the episode is delayed._

_"Don't worry, we'll get there eventually," NashWalker said as he comforts Tony about it, "In the meantime, we have something to tie you over for the time being."_  
_NashWalker then turned to Daryl as he spoke up, "That's right. In ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular, we're going to introduce two stories that will terrify you and sometimes, make you laugh."_

_"Hey! Halloween is all scary stuff, not funny stuff!" Timmy protested._

_"Oh yeah, then why's everyone laughed at you last Halloween when you're costume mysteriously disappeared?" Danny said as he snickered about the mentioned memory._

_"That was never proven!" Timmy protested again._

_"Anyways, we also have a MV for this special including a new OC singing to Chyna Anne McClain's song," Daryl said as the scene cuts to a black-haired girl wearing blue and purple waving at the audience before she continues chatting with Cindy and Libby, "So better stay tuned for it. Until then, here's the first story for tonight."_

_The scene cuts to the scenes from the first story of the special as Daryl said off-screen, **"When Vice Principal Prickley move into the Clark's apartment after his house is flooded, Tony and Ash wants him to leave as soon as possible after disturbing them with his snoring and embarrassing them in front of their friends, and do what it takes to make him leave."**_

_**"**And trust us, it's not easy to let our vice principal to leave," Tony added off-screen._

_**"Meanwhile, Timmy tries to prove to Danny that there is a ghost in Krusty Towers while Jimmy and Danny tries to prove him wrong,"** Daryl continues explaining._

_"Which I prove them right!" Timmy said off-screen._

_"No, you didn't!" Danny and Jimmy said back to Timmy._

_"Well, you guys screamed like babies after you two saw the ghost," Timmy mentioned._

_"We do not!" the two shouted off-screen as the scene shows Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, and Mr. Krabs at the lobby quickly screamed and run away after seeing something at the video camera._

_Then the scene cuts back to the entrance as Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny starts to argue about it. "Okay, before this argument get really messy, let's get this Scare-tacular show started!" Tony said to the audience._

_"Then without further ado, here's **The Haunting of the Krusty Towers' Ghost**," NashWalker said as he opens the front doors to ToonSchool which leads to the first story.  
_

_(Disclaimer from RunnerAwaker: I don't own all the characters appearing in these fanfic series specials except Daryl Lente! Also, I don't own the songs appearing in this fic. They belong to their respective owners!)  
_

**ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular: The Haunting of the Krusty Towers' Ghost**

**Ghostly and Guestly Troubles**

In the indoor pool of Krusty Towers, Tony Clark is singing to Big Time Rush's "Stuck" to the small audience as one of the audience, Jeremy Johnson playing an acoustic guitar to provide him with music.

During the song, he quickly stops when he turned around and notices a table mysteriously moving by itself. Before he could take a closer look, a mysterious wind slammed the doors close by itself, making all the audience panic and ran away.

* * *

"Timmy, it wasn't a ghost," said Daryl as he, Tony, Danny, Timmy and Ash gathered at the Clark's apartment.

"Then what was it?" Timmy angrily said to Daryl.

"It's was the air conditioner, which kick on from the lobby, create a back draft, and cause the doors to shut," Daryl explained.

"So, how do you explain the ghost table?" Ash asked to Daryl.

"I will tell you that, later."

"I tell you what it was, it was a ghost and it could be after us!" Timmy angrily said to Daryl.

"Come on, Timmy. If a ghost would be here, then why my ghost senses is haven't went off back at the pool?" Danny asked to Timmy.

"Then why's that table moving by itself? And why's the door shut itself closed when nobody's near the door?" Timmy angrily asked as he and Danny began to argue, Tony interferes as they about to fight.

"There is no ghost that is after us," Tony calmly said to the two boys, when a loud knock startled the boys except Daryl and Tony.

"Guys, chill. There is nothing terrifying behind this door."

He then opened the door, revealing that Vice Principal Prickley is at their door.

"Hey, my house is flooded and I need to with you troublemakers tonight," Prickley said.

Horrified what their vice principal said, the boys including Daryl screamed at their top of their lungs.

* * *

After 10 minutes of screaming, they then glared at Prickley as he rested on the couch as Delia Ketchum gives him his tea after hearing what happened from the boys.

"Don't you think you be more comfortable like a hotel that's not here?" Tony asked to his vice principal with confusion.

"Uh, I can't stay at any ToonTown hotels," he replied.

"WHY NOT?!" Ash angrily yelled as Tony calms him down.

"Well, Ash. Since that last teacher's convention went horribly wrong, I'm a member of the hotel unwelcome list, along with Chris McLean, The Red Devil, and a guy named Jorgen Von Strangle," Prickley explained as throw a tea pack from his cup to the table. "The 90's were wild times, boys."

Tony and Daryl rolled their eyes as Delia took the tea pack that Prickley threw earlier.

"Well, of course you are welcome to stay-"

"MOM!"

Ash stopped as his mother turned to his son confused on why his son interrupted her while she was about to offer.

"Did you see that thing, in the bathroom?" Ash pretend to ask as he and his friends dragged his mother to the bathroom, causing her to throw the tea pack to Prickley's cup.

When they got in to the bathroom, Timmy closed the door so their vice principal can't see or hear them.

"Mom, you're a really nice person. And that's one of those things that I love about you," Ash calmly said to his mother.

"But don't let Vice Principal Prickley stay here," Timmy begged.

"We kept so much Prickley during the week that the Krusty Towers is where we like to take A BREAK FROM HIM!" Tony angrily continued.

"Yeah. Plus, he's a man beast," Danny finished as Delia frowned at his son and his friends' reason.

"One night is not going to kill you. And doing nice things for people who aren't so nice, is nice," Delia said to his son and his friends as somebody banging on the bathroom door.

"Plus, the school pays your rent and I can give you detention if you don't!"

Ash then sheepishly opens the door and they quickly smile sheepishly, as Prickley heard their conversation outside the bathroom.

"Now, when's dinner?" Prickley asked as he took out the tea pack, which it became soggy for unknown reason, which Daryl pop his head to the bathroom door's view in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile down back at the lobby, the manager of Krusty Towers, Mr. Krabs opens the microwave oven and opened up freshly cooked popcorn as he passed Jeremy, who is playing his guitar for the other teens and kids to his office.

But when he opens the door to his office, an eerie green glow appeared as a mysterious evil laugh echoed from his office. Now horrified of his now haunted office, Mr. Krabs screams as he flees from his office while the teens and kids does the same thing as they saw his office.

* * *

Back at Clark's apartment, its dinner time and Delia serves fish sticks and tots to the table, much to boys' delight. Well, not everybody...

"Fish sticks, really?" Prickley asked in disbelief.

"It's fish stick Friday," Daryl replied.

"With tots!" the boys continued in excitement.

"I actually prefer my fish poached with lemon and my potatoes, au gratin," Prickley said with a demanding tone.

However, Delia only throws him a lemon and cheese. Prickley then glares at Delia, which she only replied with a smile, which gives him no choice but to try some, which the gang quickly waits for his verdict on the fish stick, which he's only surprised and calmly said, "Not bad." Everyone sighed in relief at his answer.

"So, what else you kids do on fish stick Fridays?" Prickley asked to the boys.

"I guess sometimes we play Jimmy's extreme foosball," Tony said in confusion as he points to the foosball which somehow enhanced thanks to Jimmy Neutron.

"And then, a little swirly slide action," Timmy said in excitement.

"And we're gonna play "Star Cross 3: Evil's Risen"," Danny finished as Prickley take another bite to his fish stick and said, "Oh well, uh, if you count me out of those festivities."

* * *

However, Prickley did join as he is currently playing Jimmy's extreme foosball with the boys, which he and Tony ended up winning the game, much to the others' dismay.

At the swirly slide, the boys are taking turns sliding down the slide. But when it's Prickley's turn, he was suddenly stuck inside the slide. The boys then try to get him out of it, but when it fails, Danny uses his ghost powers to make themselves intangible, setting Prickley free, but quickly fell down into a pile as a result.

After that, Tony, Danny, Timmy, and Prickley are playing "Star Cross 3: Evil's Risen", which Prickley won and celebrates like he saw that the team he rooting for on TV has won while the boys throw their game controllers on the table in frustration.

"Yup, you showed us," Tony said in dismay.

However, Timmy notices something and asked, "Hey, where's Ash?"

"I haven't seen him for half an hour," Timmy said as Tony and Danny try to find him until Prickley said, "Well, I saw him fainted all of the sudden when this pen I found suddenly sprayed a blue mist on him."

"Oh, he just fainted because that pen sprayed knockout gas," Timmy casually said to Prickley.

However, when Tony takes a closer look on the pen, he became horrified and said, "Wait, that's no knockout gas!"

Then, Ash appeared behind them, acting like a zombie and tries to get Timmy, much to his dismay as he hides behind Danny. Luckily, Tony pulls out another pen and sprayed a yellow mist on him, snapping out of his sudden hypnosis. "Gross! Why did I dream of eating brains?!" Ash groaned as he tries to get that image out of his head after that.

"My bad," Prickley said after realizing what he did as Tony snatched the pen he's holding and quietly said, "Why did Jerry put a "zombie" option on the Hypnosis Mist Pen in the first place?"

Delia then approached the guys holding a pillow and a blanket as she declares to them, "Okay, guys. Time for bed."

The boys quickly sighed in relief, knowing that they needed a rest after this crazy day. "And Mr. Prickley, here is a pillow and blanket for you."

"Pillow fight!" Prickley declared as he quickly hits the boys with the pillow that Delia gives him, which Ash got hit and fell down the couch as the other three blocked it.

"No, no pillow fight!" Delia shouted in frustration, which Prickley stopped hitting the boys with a pillow and groaned, "Boo."

"Off to bed," Delia to them as the boys go to their respective apartments to sleep (with Danny sleeping over at Ash's apartment) and Prickley sleep at the Clarks' couch.

As the boys saw Prickley getting ready for bed, he said to them, "You know, if my house were unflooded, I've would dance around in his underwear to the song "Old Time Rock and Roll"."

"Yeesh, too much information!" Tony said as he and his friends try to get that image out of their heads.

"Well anyway, thanks," Prickley said to the boys, "This was, uh, fun."

As he went to sleep, Delia became grateful that everything went normally as she said to the boys, "See, one night with Mr. Prickley didn't kill you."

Seeing that Delia is right, the boys decided to go along with him staying in the Clarks' apartment.

* * *

However, they spoke too soon when they stared at Prickley in disbelief in their pajamas, which he snores so loudly, they can hear it in their apartments.

Danny tries to drown out his snoring by covering his ears with his pillow, but it failed. He then throws the pillow to the ground in frustration and said, "I thought he was alive when he was awake!"

"How am I supposed to get my dream with Trixie?!" Timmy said in anger.

Then, Delia came in their apartment to get something she forgotten and when he noticed her, Tony asked, "Ms. Ketchum! Can you believe this?"

Then when she turns around, Tony became shocked that Delia is wearing black headphones to cover up Prickley's snoring. "Oh, this? Sorry, gave the other pair to Daryl," Delia said to Tony before she left 7K.

Now became annoyed by Prickley's snoring, Timmy then said in anger, "We have got to do something!"

Then, Ash pulls out a duck tape in frustration and gets a long strip of it, which he is about to shut and tie Prickley up. "Not that!" Tony said in shock, not wanting to tie up their vice principal.

* * *

At the Krusty Towers lobby, Tony, Ash, Timmy, and Danny got out of the elevators with sleeping bags and pillows on their hands as Ash asked in frustration, "Seriously, sleeping in the lobby?"

"You got a better idea?" Tony said.

"What about the Krusty Towers' ghost?" Timmy said in a scared tone, remembering the mysterious incident earlier.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Danny said to Timmy, "If there is, then where are the spooky noises and mysterious scary force?"

As Danny said it, the lights suddenly turned off by itself and the doors are quickly slammed close by a mysterious wind, much to the boys' shock.

Then, the boys heard a creaking sound from behind them. When they turned around, they saw someone holding a candle and wearing some kind of white robe coming out of the manager's office, which they are quickly frightened by it as Timmy shouts, "Get the ghost!"

The boys then attack the "ghost" with their pillows and sleeping bags. But when they attack it, the ghost eventually revealed to be Mr. Krabs in his sleeping robe as he escapes from their attack.

"Mr. Krabs?" Tony asked in shock.

"You're the ghost?" Timmy added.

But Mr. Krabs shushed them and said, "Pipe down, you lads! If people hear ghost, then people move out. If people move out, then I lose all me money and there will be no more Krusty Towers!"

"But there isn't a ghost! This is just a power outage," Danny explained, which made Tony and Mr. Krabs calmed down a bit, but much to Timmy's frustration, "There's nothing to be scared of."

But he spoke too soon when a vase from the counter suddenly fell down to the ground, shattering it as the guys are startled by its noise. When they turned around, they saw the vase shards somehow leaves a trail to a pile sofas, chair, pool chairs, and tables, which was somehow stacked up in a mysterious, but perfect way.

"Who did that?" Timmy said in a scared tone when another door was mysteriously slammed shut, which caused them to run away from different directions as they screamed in terror.

When the boys arrived at 7K, they are greeted by a vague scary face in the dark apartment, which made them even more scared than ever. When the lights are suddenly turned on, it revealed that it's actually Prickley's half-folded pants thrown over a chair. Then Prickley approached them and said, "Guys, people are trying to sleep!"

As he Prickley went back to bed, the boys mentally declared to themselves that they will not talk about this embarrassing scare.

_A/N:_

_Tony: Well, I better take over for RunnerAwaker's sake since she's still having mental block problems. And talk about the houseguest from you-know where. How much longer can me and my friends take this? And what's with the strange happenings around the Towers lobby? Find out in the next chapter. Review and as Runner would say in this holiday. spook you later. Right now, I gotta scare the Snobs at the hallways. (winks at the audience)  
_


	2. Krusty Towers' Ghost 2

_"Welcome back, guys!" Tony said to the audience as he is standing behind RunnerAwaker, who is still frozen in front of her laptop, "Last chapter, Prickley stayed in our apartment and make our good night sleep into a bad one and a mysterious ghost is haunting in front of us back at the lobby. How will be able to solve these situations? And most of all, can Runner ever snap out of her overdose to continue RW? Well I-"_**  
**

_He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a shadowy figure drawing doodles on Runner's frozen face. "Hey! What are you doing to Runner?!" Tony demanded to the figure.  
_

_But the shadowy figure flees before he can catch him. Thinking fast, he calls out someone off-screen, "Hey, Bloody! Someone's vandalizing your friend's face!"  
_

_Then, XoXBloodyAliceT.T quickly chase the figure as she angrily shouts, "Hey, nobody messes with my friend's face while we forgive!"  
_

_"Until we know who's our mystery vandal, here's Chapter 2 of The Haunting of the Krusty Towers' Ghost," Tony declared before joining Bloody on chasing the shadowy figure. As Tony left, the doors of ToonSchool quickly opened again, continuing the story.  
_

**ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular: The Haunting of the Krusty Towers' Ghost**

**Annoying the Ghoul Out**

It's now morning in ToonTown as everyone in the Krusty Towers waking up, including Prickley as he woke up from the Clarks' apartment and said, "What a beautiful morning!"

Then, Tony suddenly gives him his suitcase as he said in glee, "And here's your suitcase."

"Turn-by-turn directions back to your house," Danny said as he gave Prickley a map to his house.

"And a box of fishsticks for the road," Ash said as he gave him a box of fishsticks in a happy manner, hoping that Prickley is leaving already as the boys waited for him to leave.

Confused, Prickley then asks, "Hey, what's the rush? What do you kids do on sunny Saturdays?"

Timmy then appears holding his video camera and its stand and said, "Well, I'm going ghost-hunting to prove to DANNY that the Krusty Towers' ghost is real."

"And I'm going with him to join up with Jimmy downstairs and prove to Timmy that there are no ghosts in this hotel," Danny added, "And I asked you to join us but, I don't want to."

Danny and Timmy then left 7K in a hurry as Tony and Ash quickly changed from their pajamas to their swimming attire holding some pool toys. "And we're going to the pool," Tony told to Prickley.

Ash then said, "Again, it was swell hanging out with you last night. But..."

"BYE!" The boys said before leaving the apartment in hurry and panic with Prickley confused what happened.

* * *

"Close one."

Tony and Ash are lying on sun-deck chairs at the Krusty Towers pool, relaxing. Until Prickley comes around and loudly greets the boys, "Hey, kids!"

After pulling up his own chair to lie with them, Tony asked in panic and confusion, "Wha- Why you're sitting with us?"

"I thought I could relax with my students, chill with my underlings, hang with my apprentices; however you kids say that," Prickley answered as he picks up Tony's smoothie drink, "So, how's your homework, you two?"

Seeing that this is not going to be relaxing with their vice principal, Tony and Ash then blot from their chairs.

* * *

After that, Tony is casually chatting with his crush, Charity, as he asked, "Whoa, so you've been at the very top of the Empire State Building?"

"Yep. And when you go up there at night, the lights of New York City are so beautiful," Charity answered in a dreamy tone.

"Well I doubt they're as beautiful as you are," Tony said to Charity.

"Oh, Tony," Charity said as she blushes at what Tony said.

Tony then takes Charity's hand and the two stare in each others' eyes lovingly; suddenly Prickley jumps up in between them and said, "Hey, Tony! Up for a little Marco Polo?"

"And now the moment's ruined," Tony said in annoyance, knowing that his vice principal just ruined his lovestruck moment with his crush.

* * *

Later, Ash is with Ami Onuki at a pool chair as Ash grabs a sunscreen bottle and asked to Ami, "Hey, you want some sunscreen?"

"Sure," Ami answered as Ash put some sunscreen on his palm to put some on her back, when her expression turned into a surprise when she saw something off-screen.

Ash then puts enough sunscreen on his palm and gets ready to put it on Ami, but when he does so, he sees Prickley in her place, to which he shrieks and bolts.

* * *

A few minutes later, Prickley sees Manny do a cannonball, which he decided to do it, too as he said, "Now my turn!"

Everyone in the pool then sees Prickley running towards them and realizing what he's about to do, shout at him to stop, but he doesn't hear them as he shouts, "CANNONBALLLL!"

Prickley jumps into the pool making a big splash sending everyone flying. When he surfaces, he notices everyone gone. "Hey, where'd everyone go?" Prickley asked in confusion.

Prickley then turns and sees everyone lying on the pool deck wiped out and Dash Parr is dangling from the rafters. Prickley then realizes what happened as he says, "Oh."

Everyone glared at him angrily at him, knowing that he messed up big time.

* * *

At the Krusty Towers' lobby in a video camera's POV, Timmy is setting up with it as he said, "Now, we run the lobby cam 24/7 for evidence of ghostly activity."

Then, Danny pushed Timmy out of the camera's view and quickly focused the camera to him as he said, "Day 1, three minutes since the investigation. Paranormal prognosis: Timmy is stupid."

Insulted, Timmy hits Danny's arm in annoyance as he and Jimmy chuckled about the comment as Timmy continues to set up the camera. "Why are we doing this again?" Jimmy asked to Timmy.

"Because, I know there's a ghost somewhere in this hotel and I'm going to catch it before it does anymore harm!" Timmy answered.

"But how can you be so certain that there's a ghost in the Krusty Towers?" Jimmy asked again.

"Because, we saw doors closed by a mysterious force, mysterious moving objects, stacked up chairs and tables by an unseen force, and worst of all, it ate all of my Choco-Moco Ultimate Chocolate Bar!" Timmy explained in a hysteric manner.

"Timmy, that was you," Danny said to Timmy, knowing he unknowingly ate the chocolate bar.

"Oh. Still, those mysterious things happening last night could only mean that the ghost is on the loose on this very hotel," Timmy said.

Seeing that Timmy is still jumping to conclusions, Jimmy said, "Look, you're being paranoid again. Those things must have a simple explanation to all this."

"Yeah, all those things happened last night isn't the ghost's doing," Danny added.

Before Timmy can reason with them, they heard a commotion at the front desk. Many of the residents, including the Parrs, the Ashleys, the Higgenbottoms, and the Longs, even Eustace and his butler Blix arrive at the lobby to complain to Krabs about the strange happenings in the building, while the boys filmed it all.

"Calm down. Everyone hold your seahorses. Krusty Towers is not haunted," Mr. Krabs said as he tries to calm the guests down.

"I did not move my family from the Big Apple to be woken up by slamming doors and creepy noises every night!" Jonathan Long complained, which Timmy motions them to tell them that he was right.

"It's problems with the electricity and plumbing, but it will be fixed by today," Mr. Krabs explained which Jimmy slaps Timmy's head as he gave him "We were right and you're wrong" look.

But a new resident which is a Goth girl named Gwen said, "Please. It's totally a ghost."

The residents agree to what Gwen said as Timmy slaps Jimmy's head back, but Mr. Krabs quickly said, "No, no, no, no, no! There is NO GHOST! But, I will be offering an in-room movie for any inconvenience."

Seeing that the employees in this hotel are working hard to fix these problems, the guests decided to agree about what Mr. Krabs offer and go back to their rooms. As Timmy film the whole thing on camera, he saw Gwen waving at him and his friends on camera, which he said, "Woah is that..."

"...that Goth chick..." Jimmy continued.

"...from Total Drama Island?" Danny finished in awe.

"Sweet!" the boys said in an impressed tone.

Then, Mr. Krabs approached to them and whispered in panic, "What is taking so long? We have to catch that ghost or I don't have enough of me money to cover all these haunting damages."

"Ghost-hunting takes patience and poise, so DON'T PRESSURE ME!" Timmy said to Mr. Krabs, which he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he left the camera's view to join the boys.

Then, Jimmy approaches the camera and said in front of it, "It's 2:03 and there are no such thing as ghosts. And Timmy is still stupid."

Insulted by that comment, Timmy hit Jimmy's head in frustration as he laughs at his joke with Danny. Then, Timmy finishes setting up his camera and said, "Okay. Now, we just press record and look for anything unusual."

The guys then watches the camera to see something unusual in the lobby. But after a few seconds, a ghostly figure suddenly appeared and disappeared from the lobby through Timmy's camera. Shocked about the ghostly figure's appearance, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, and Mr. Krabs quickly screamed and run away from the lobby.

* * *

Back at 7K, Prickley and the boys entered the apartment, which Tony and Ash are soaking wet after what happened back at the pool as Prickley spoke to them, "Now I see why you love that pool. Makes me wonder why you don't have more friends."

"Yeah, they all got washed away!" Tony said in annoyance.

As the boys throw their towels at the counter in frustration, Prickley then asks, "So what's for dinner? I say Fish Stick Saturday!"

He starts chanting "Fish Stick Saturday" until Tony stops him, "DON'T... you think your home's unflooded now."

He and Ash then gave him his suitcase and a box of fishsticks as Tony continues, "I mean, you don't wanna sleep on this old couch again, you should be in the comforts of your own bedroom."

"Yeah, don't you miss your own bed, your own food, and being in your own home, and not ours?" Ash added, hoping that he might move out to return to his old stuff.

Prickley thought about it for a minute and said, "You know, you boys are right. I do miss my stuff."

It then cuts to a new scene, where movers have moved Prickley's stuff into the boys' apartment. "Thank you, guys," Prickley said as he pays the movers when they left, then jumps on his bed in glee.

"You asked if he missed his bed." Daryl asked in shock as he, Tony, and Ash are watching Prickley on his bed.

"This is not what we meant!" Tony answered, knowing that this isn't what supposed to happen.

"Pillow fight!" Prickley said before he throws his pillow to Ash, knocking him down as everyone else looks on in dismay.

* * *

The next day, Daryl and Ash are eating their breakfast while Delia is trying to get the stain out of Tony's jacket when Prickley approached them and asks, "Oh and remember when I bumped into Tony and spilled oatmeal on his shirt?"

"Yeah." Tony then turns to show oatmeal down the front of his shirt as he said in annoyance, "It happened like a minute ago!"

"Ah, best times boys. Best times," Prickley said as he unknowingly hits Ash on the back, knocking him face-first into his oatmeal.

As Ash recovered, Daryl slightly chuckles and said, "Well, that was slightly funny."

"So, is your house high and dry yet or what?" Ash asked as he wipe some of the oatmeal from his face.

"Yeah, about that. I called the cleaning crew and they said that gonna take another day," Prickley answered, "Or five."

Shocked about this update, Tony stands up and angrily yells, "5 MORE DAYS!"

Thinking fast, Daryl and Ash quickly grab him before he can say anything else as Daryl said to him in a fake excited tone, "Tony, bro there's something in the hall that you should really see."

They both pull him outside the apartment before he do anything else and when they are now outside without letting Prickley hear them, Tony then starts to complain to Daryl, "He snores all night!"

"Scare Ami away!" Ash also complains, then points to his face, "And oatmeal face?! Not cool! Though I hear it's good for the skin."

Daryl rolled his eyes in annoyance for that before Tony grabbed him and said in panic, "But we can't take 5 MORE DAYS!"

Daryl then stops his brother from shaking him and said to the two, "I would love to help you two, but I have to endure it for the sake of our vice principal. But if you two don't want to take Prickley staying in here any longer, then I suggest to go tackle him head on and shove his face into the grime."

"You're right! It's time we take the bull by the horns and handle this like men!" Tony said with determination with Ash agreeing what he said.

* * *

But later at the Krusty Towers pool, Tony and Ash starts begging to Mickey and Daisy about Prickley staying here for 5 more days and convince them to get Prickley out of the Krusty Towers.

"What is Peter still doing here? He's supposed to be home, filling out the waivers for new football team uniforms," Daisy asked in confusion and shock.

"Well, he flooded his house," Ash answered in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, we know. We told him the crew said he was clear to go back this morning," Mickey explained to the two boys, which they are confused after that.

"Hold your horses. He told us was gonna take five more days," Tony said in confusion.

The principal and the secretary are confused at first, until Mickey realizes something and asks in panic, " Oh no, please to say that he's been acting like a teenager?"

Then, Prickley runs up to and noogies Mickey as he asks, "What's up M.M.?"

After he runs off, Ash then wonders, "M.M.?"

After Mickey recovered from Prickley's noogie, he then starts to explain, "You guys should know that during his teen years Prickley didn't have much of the experience."

"According to his estranged wife, Prickley wanted to be a great teacher so bad as a profession that he spend most of his time studying, and reading inside while other teens were hanging out at the malt shop and going to school games," Daisy added.

Surprised at his vice principal's past, he asks, "Wow, really?"

Both of the teachers nod at his question. "Gee, now I'm starting to feel bad," Ash said in guilt.

"Well don't!" Daisy said to the boys.

"Right!" Tony and Ash said in determination, knowing that need to focus on getting Prickley out of the hotel.

"You two need to get him back to his house to finish the paperwork for the new football team equipment, or there may not be a team this year!" Mickey told the two boys.

"Can't you guys help us?" Ash asked in confusion.

"We'd like to, but we have our own troubles," Mickey said, "The cafeteria kitchen's fridge broke down last night and most of the food spoiled overnight."

"We have to be there with Remy and the lunch lades to make sure the new shipment of food gets there," Daisy added, "But we wish you both luck."

As Mickey and Daisy leave the pool, Prickley suddenly appears with two dodge balls as he shouts, "Marco Polo!"

He then threw the balls behind Tony and Ash, which they fell down on their faces to the ground. "No hit backs!" Prickley said before he left the pool.

"What game is he playing?!" Tony shouts in annoyance before he and Ash left the pool to catch him.

_A/N:_

_Tony: Okay this is getting really out of hand. I, for one still can't believe Prickley lied to us like that. Will we ever be able to get him to return home? And will Krabs, Danny, Timmy and Jimmy crack this ghost mystery once and for all? Find out next time on the big conclusion of the first story of the Halloween Scare-tacular.  
_


	3. Krusty Towers' Ghost 3

_A/N:  
_

_Tony: Welcome back folks, we are officially two weeks away from Halloween. Anyways, me and Ash are still miffed that Prickley lied to us. And the others are still no closer to capturing that ghost? Will these problems ever be resolved? Find out now on the grand finale of "The Haunting of the Krusty Towers' Ghost!" Roll it, baby!_**  
**

**ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular: The Haunting of the Krusty Towers' Ghost**

**One Last Scare**

As Tony and Ash try to find Prickly at the lobby, they saw Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny taping with a video camera. "Hey, we need help getting Prickly back to his house," Tony asked to the three.

"Yeah. Well, we need help getting rid of a ghost," Timmy said to Tony, which Danny and Jimmy nods in annoyance.

All of the sudden, Mr. Krabs appears after hearing Timmy mentions "ghost" and declares, "There is no ghost! There is no ghost!"

Then, Gwen approaches them and said, "Yes there is. And this place is freaking me out than that island I stayed during my stay at a reality show."

As Gwen left the lobby, the two boys stared at her in awe as Tony said, "Woah is that Goth chick..."

"...from Total Drama Island?" Ash finished in a same tone as Tony's.

"Sweet!" Tony and Ash said in an impressed tone before they groaned in frustration and left the lobby to find Prickly.

"We have to get rid of that ghost!" Krabs said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, we'll catch it..." Timmy then pulls out a green fishing net from the sofa and said, "Tonight."

Seeing the net, Jimmy asked in disbelief, "With a fishing net?"

"An ecto-net," Timmy corrected him as he shows off his net to the two skeptical boys.

But Danny just say, "Fishing net."

"An ecto-net!" Timmy corrected Danny.

"Fishing net!" Jimmy corrected back to Timmy.

"An ECTO-NET!" Timmy corrected the two in anger.

As the boys keep arguing about the net, Mr. Krabs stared at them in disbelief before he rolled his eyes in annoyance and left to his office.

* * *

In 7K, Prickly is lounging on the couch watching TV; when Tony and Ash enter, the latter of whom turns it off.

"We need to talk to you," Tony said in an innocent tone, "As you know the football team is in need of uniforms and equipment. The old stuff is really..."

He then holds up flattened football and dirty ripped jersey and continues, "...worn out. And our players won't be able to practice or play games with this junk."

"But you can help them and give them fresh, brand new..." Ash holds up new football and New Jersey and added, "...jerseys and equipment by going back home and finishing the paperwork to order the new stuff. I mean that's why you became a teacher, to help kids like us, right?"

"So what do you say?" Both of them said as then they hold up Prickley's stuff, waiting for him to leave.

But after he thought of it in a few minutes, Prickly just casually answers, "Nah, I'm good."

He then turns TV back on, leaving the boys frustrated once again.

* * *

It's already nighttime in the Krusty Towers lobby and in the video camera's POV currently in night vision to see the lobby, Timmy then approaches the camera on his pajamas and said, "Okay, it's Day 2, 10:53 PM. Me, Krabs, Jimmy, and Danny are going to sleep in the lobby and hopes to catch a ghost."

Annoyed by Timmy's monologue again, Jimmy wakes up from his sleeping bag and said, "There are no ghost!"

As Jimmy went back to sleep, he and Timmy heard a farting sound near them, which Danny woke up by surprise from it. Knowing who just farted, Danny said to Krabs in annoyance, "Dude!"

Seeing that he did it, Mr. Krabs woke up and sheepishly lies, "Did you hear that? It was the ghost."

As the three went back to sleep, Timmy then said to the camera, "Krabs just ripped one."

Then, Timmy went back to his sleeping bag and go to sleep with his "ecto-net", hoping to prepare to catch the ghost.

* * *

Back at the Clarks' apartment, Prickly is snoring very loudly on his bed until Tony and Ash sneak up on him with a stretcher and sheet as Tony explains the plan, "Okay, so we roll Prickly on to the stretcher..."

"...and then roll him back to his home to his desk..." Ash continued.

"Then he finishes the waivers for the new football equipment and we keep our crib back," Tony finished in confidence as he and Ash fist-bump each other.

Then they try to roll him on the stretcher, but roll him too far, which they panic as they try to hold him and end up falling on the ground with him landing on top of them.

* * *

Back at the lobby, the boys and Mr. Krabs are sleeping soundly on their sleeping bags when the doors suddenly slammed shut, waking them all up from the noise.

"What was that?!" Jimmy asked in shock when their blankets suddenly snatched up by a mysterious force.

Before they can react to this situation, an eerie gust of wind blows on their faces when a ghostly figure in white appears behind them as it makes an eerie moaning. When the guys turned around, they became shocked and scared at the sight of it and without even explaining about the ghostly figure, they screamed and flee in terror from the ghoul.

As they fled from the ghostly figure, Timmy, Danny, and Jimmy runs inside of 7K in panic, when they saw a figure cloaked in white sheet moving strangely. The three boys screamed in horror, thinking it's another ghost as Timmy jumps onto Danny's arms. But when the "ghost" uncovers the white sheet, it revealed it's Tony and Ash under the sheet as Tony said in frustration, "Oh, it's just us!"

Seeing it's only just their friends under the white sheet, Danny puts Timmy down from his arms as Timmy sheepishly whistles about what happened.

"And Prickly, who's still here!" Ash added as he and Tony shows Prickly on the floor, which he fell down from his bed after the boys attempt to get rid of him from their apartment.

Prickly keeps snoring until Tony and Ash stomps their feet in anger, which cause him to wake up and said in a drowsy voice, "Huh? Boys?"

Seeing he woke up, all the boys quickly got out of the apartment in a hurry, not wanting to explain about him sleeping on the floor as Prickly continues to ask, "Boys?"

When they are finally outside the Clarks' apartment, Ash then starts to complain, "I can't believe we can't get rid of Prickly!"

"Well I can't believe we can't get rid of that ghost or whatever that is in the lobby!" Jimmy complained in anger.

"So now you believe it's a ghost," Timmy said with sarcasm.

"I believe that there is feces sitting in my pants right now," Jimmy sheepishly said, which the boys grimace in disgust at this.

Suddenly, Krabs runs right by them shouting, "GHOOOOOST!"

As Krabs left, Danny then complains in a same tone as Ash's, "We haven't failed this bad since we lost in that game of Space Catchers 3D in the arcade against Francis, Sperg and those other bullies while try to protect the other kids there."

"Yeah, but only 'cause they cheated remember?" Timmy mentioned.

Then, when he remembers about the mentioned incident, Tony realizes something and said, "Wait that's it! We beat them in the rematch because we were all in it together. So to get rid of both of these pests we're gonna team up."

Realizing that teaming up is the only option to solve these problems, they all put their hands in, knowing that together, they will conquer anything.

* * *

Back at the lobby, Tony, Ash, Timmy, and Danny are equipped with goggles and some home vacuum cleaners strapped to them like backpacks as Jimmy, who isn't equipped with all of those, stared at them in disbelief as he says, "Vacuum cleaners. We're going to trap a ghost with vacuum cleaners."

"No," Timmy said as he cocks his vacuum like a gun, "Ecto-vacuum cleaners."

"It's traps dust-mites, stale odors, and ghosts," Ash added.

Jimmy then decided to go with it since they are catching a real ghost, but sees that he has no "ghost-catching equipment" and decided to asks, "Okay. Why don't I get any ghost-snagging gadgets?"

"'Cause you're the ghost-bait, duh," Tony answered in an obvious tone.

"Oh, I see," Jimmy said in relief, until he realizes what Tony said, "W-Wa-Wait, what?!"

Not wanting to be a ghost bait, he tries to run, but is grabbed by Danny and Ash and pulled into the lobby.

* * *

In Timmy's video camera's POV, as he's waiting for the ghost to arrive, Jimmy got up from his sleeping bag and sheepishly asks, "So, are we taking turns as ghost bait?"

After noticing that his friends isn't responding, Jimmy then says, "Guys? Guys?"

Unknown to him, a eerie gust of wind appears inside the lobby as the same ghostly figure appeared behind Jimmy as he said in a scared tone, "Okay, I'm alone and scared, I would really like some-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he hears a moaning from behind him and when he turns around, he became shocked and scared that the ghost is right in front of him. "Ghost! GHOST!"

Before the ghost get Jimmy, the boys suddenly sprang out of their hiding places and aimed their vacuums at it as Tony says, "Stop right there!"

"Wow, you're really freaky ghost!" Ash said in shock.

"Ecto-vacuums, go" Tony declared as they turned on their vacuums and when the ghost flees at the sight of them, the boys quickly chased it throughout the lobby, starting a Scooby-Doo-like chase.

_You hear the screeching of an owl,_

_you hear the wind begin to howl,_

_you know there's zombies on the prowl._

Throughout the chase, the camera skips a few seconds of the chase as it gives of a static transition as the boys continue to chase the ghost.

_And its Terrrrrrrrrrror Time again,_

_they got you running through night._

_It's Terrrrrrrrrror Time again,_

_and you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time!_

In the next scene, the boys quickly gathered together as they were became confused at the whereabouts of the ghost. Seeing this, the boys split up again to find the ghost, unknown to them that the ghost appears after they left as it continues to run away.

_You hear the beating of your heart,_

_you know the screaming's gonna start,_

_here comes the really scary paaaarrrtt!_

At the middle of the chase, the ghost somehow waited at the sofa as the boys unknowingly ignores the ghost as they run through the lobby, which it quickly continues to run as it tries to catch them this time.

_Cause it's Terrrrrrror Time again,_

_they've got you running through the night!_

As the boys and the ghost back away to see if they saw each other, they quickly bumped into each others' back, startling them.

_It's Terrrrrrror Time again,_

_or you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time!_

Seeing the ghost, the boys screamed in shock as they prepared their vacuums and Tony orders, "Blast him!"

The boys use their "ghost-catching equipment" to attack the ghost; but Tony's vacuum ends up sucking off part of the ghost's rags, revealing the culprit underneath it as the boys said in shock, "Gwen, The Total Drama Goth Girl?!"

"You're the Krusty Towers Ghost?!" Jimmy asked in shock.

Seeing that she's been caught red-handed, Gwen then said, "And I'd have gotten away with it, had it not been for you meddling kids."

"Luckily, Mystery Inc didn't copyright that phrase," Timmy mentioned.

"Why'd you do this?" Tony asked to Gwen in confusion.

"I was making a non-budget horror film for this film festival, and I sorta used you guys as my cast. Say hi to the cameras," Gwen sheepishly said as she points at several cameras posted around the room, which the boys sheepishly waves at one of them, "Are you guys mad?"

They thought about it for a few seconds until all except Jimmy answers, "No way!"

Hearing his friends' answers, Jimmy then became shocked and answers, "Yes way!"

"Please don't tell anyone. I broke a lot of Krabs' stuff in the lobby making this movie," Gwen begged to them, not wanting anymore trouble and risks for her movie.

They think about her judgment for a few seconds. And when they finished thinking, Danny then says, "Okay, we'll keep your secret."

Then, Tony quickly grabbed one of Gwen's ghost hands props and points at her as he added, "But on one condition."

* * *

Back at the Clarks' apartment, Prickly is snoring very loudly as always, when an eerie gust of wind and green glow appeared in 7K as a creepy moaning suddenly spoke, "Peter Prickly!"

Noticing the glow and the noise around him, Prickly wakes up and was become shocked and scared that a ghostly figure appeared in front of him. "Return to your home at once!" the ghost ordered to the now scared Prickly.

Unknown to him, it's actually Tony providing the voice of the "ghost" using an altered voice-changing microphone as he hides behind the counter while his friends provide the special effects to make this more believable. "Sit down at your desk! And fill out the waivers for the new ToonSchool football jerseys and equipment!" Tony said in a scary voice as Prickly became more scared than ever.

Seeing that it's time to finish this, Tony then shouts to Prickly, "NOW GET UP AND GET BACK HOME NOWWWW!"

"GHOOOOOST!" Prickly shouted in horror as he got out from his bed and grabbed his suitcase and a box of fishsticks as he got out of the apartment to run away from the "ghost" as possible.

"And cut!" Gwen said as she got out from her hiding place, revealing that she controls the ghost puppet, "That's a wrap!"

After he left, the boys, including Gwen, celebrates that their vice principal is now out of the Krusty Towers for good.

However, the celebration was interrupted when Delia and Daryl approached the boys after they woke up seeing the green glow as they removed their headphones when Daryl asked in annoyance, "What is going on?! It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Daryl, let me handle this," Delia said to Daryl before she asks the same tone to the boys, "WHAT IS GOING ON?! It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Ms. Ketchum, this is Gwen from Total Drama Island," Tony introduced Gwen to Delia, which she became shocked at her appearance.

"She's the Krusty Towers' ghost," Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy added.

"Hey," Gwen sheepishly greeted to the two as she controls the ghost puppet to wave at them, which Daryl and Delia waved back.

"She helped us scared Prickly, back to his house!" Ash declared as he and his friends celebrate, as Delia and Daryl fist-bump to each other, seeing that they won't have to worry about Prickly's snoring ever again.

* * *

The next day, everybody is relaxing by the pool and the boys are celebrating Prickley's departure as Tony says, "Well looks like everything's back to normal."

"Prickly is finally gone," said Ash.

"And so's the ghost," said Timmy.

"Plus the football team has new uniforms and equipment," Danny added.

"And we can all finally relax again by the pool," Charity said as she hold Tony's hand as he stares at her in a trance.

However, he quickly snapped out of it when suddenly, a table starts moving by itself apparently. Seeing the moving table, the boys think that Gwen is pranking them as Jimmy said, "Very funny, Gwen."

"It's not me," Gwen said in confusion.

Seeing that she didn't do it and thinking that the table is haunted, everyone except Gwen screamed in horror and runs away in separate directions, when Daryl then appears, having caused the prank with help from Gwen so he can have fun for once.

"Who knew you could have this much fun with fishing line?" Daryl said in an impressed tone.

"I told you," Gwen said in a same tone as they watch their friends continue to run away from the "haunted" table.

_A/N:_

_Tony: Daryl, you sneaky little devil!_

_Daryl: Hey, I couldn't resist. Anyways, the ghost case is closed, Prickley's gone, and we got our crib back._

_Tony: True, but we still have one more story to go. And we still need to find out who this doodling prankster is. (A whoosh is heard Tony looks down on his front of his shirt and sees a big heart with T+B in the middle) And fast! And to do that, we have someone from the next story who will help us on this mystery. Here's a hint: He's both a teacher and a professor on something. Plus, he wants to help after we heard that something in his lab got vandalized. So stay tuned readers!_


	4. Our Happy and Creepy World 1

_Back at the entrance of ToonSchool, Professor Oak walks in front of the entrance as he starts his introduction, "Usually in these Halloween stories in ToonSchool, students have their own spooky story to tell. But to tell you the truth, I have a story of my own."_

_Then the scene cuts to the scenes of the second story from the second promo as Oak starts to explain about the episode off-screen, **"At another day in ToonSchool, the ToonSchool gang notices something strange about Danny and Jimmy, who are smiling all the sudden and became obsessed with a new radio show. Suddenly at the next day, the whole ToonSchool students and teachers, except for Tony who is visiting his Aunt Trudy, are acting like Danny and Jimmy."**_

_Then the next set of scenes shows Professor Oak spying on someone in various locations as he continues, **"Worried about my radio show, I became suspicious about the new show's rising popularity on it's first day and decided to investigate this matter."**_

_Then the scene shows Oak and Tony are trapped at the torture chairs as Grandma Taters appears out of the shadows. **"But I realizes that this mystery is much more as it turns out that one of Jimmy's foes, Grandma Taters is back and now, she's got Jimmy and the whole ToonTown under her control. Although Tony is unaffected by all this thanks to the past Heartless events, will we able to stop Granny Taters' reign of happy terror?"**_

_All of the sudden, a picture of Sheen wearing a snorkel while swimming in his bathroom's toilet appeared in front of the audience.  
_

_"What the?!"_

_The scene cuts to the entrance again as Oak is utterly shocked at this, and Jimmy and his friends show up, with Sheen and Carl laughing. "What's going on?" he asked in confusion._

_"Sorry about that, Prof. But those two put that picture in there as a prank," Libby answered._

_"Wait, what are you doing here?" Oak asked as he noticed that Jimmy's friends are in this special._

_"Well, since this episode is practically a sequel to the last time Taters tried something like this, Jimmy asked us to make a special guest appearance in honor of it," Cindy explained._

_"Well, that's very nice. But why is there a picture of Sheen swimming in his toilet?" Oak asked in confusion, which Sheen stops laughing when he hears what he said and became highly embarrassed about it as he sheepishly backs away from the entrance._

_"Well, that's Sheen for ya," Jimmy said._

_Decided to shrug off about the photo, Oak then turns to the audience and said, "Well, let's ignore about that photo for now. Enjoy the story."_

_Then all of the sudden, the doors to ToonSchool blow open, starting the next special._

**ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular: Our Happy and Creepy World**

**Creepy Smiles**

At Goldenrod Radio Tower, Professor Oak just finished another segment on his radio show with DJ Mary.

"Thank you again for that another interesting segment, Professor. You're show is getting more popular every minute ever since its rating went down last week," Mary said.

"Indeed, all thanks to that previous new "popular" radio show shutting down at the same time. And believe it or not I know the truth of why it was shut down," Oak said to his co-host, "And not just because it was horrible, too."

"Well then, why?" Mary asked in curiosity.

"Because of what it truly was. I'll be glad to tell you the tale," Oak said, decided to tell her about his story that happened a week ago, "It was last week. I was teaching my Pokémon Biology class as usual..."

* * *

One week earlier in ToonSchool, Francis is torturing Irwin outside the Pokémon Biology classroom as he forced him to put an airplane costume. "Have a nice flight!" Francis said to Irvin, who is being carried by him.

"No, yo! I'm not ready for take-off, yo!" Irvin pleaded in panic.

Inside the classroom, the ToonSchool gang entered the classroom when they hear Irvin's scream and quickly ducked when he got thrown into the classroom thanks to Francis, which they quickly winces as he crashed into the wall off-screen before they approached their Pokémon Biology teacher.

"Oh, hello kids," Oak greeted the gang from his desk, still working on the reports before starting his class when he notices someone is missing from their group, "Where's Tony?"

"Tony is visiting my step aunt Trudy for couple a days," Daryl answered, "He wants to share his achievements and souvenirs from his adventures in here."

"Okay, and why the long face, you two?" Oak asked to Bart and Timmy, which they are somehow worried about something.

"It's Jimmy and Danny, they are acting really weird today," Timmy answered in worry.

"Yeah, so weird, that we have to avoid them at the hallways to avoid the Snobs teasing us for being weird by proxy," Bart added.

"I think you two are exaggerating. I think they just tired from what they are doing yesterday," Oak said in a calm tone. But Timmy is still worried as he said to him, "You don't understand, Professor! They're not Jimmy and Danny! They're..."

But Oak stops him and said, "Look, if this is another one of your pranks, I want no part in it, okay?"

"But, Professor!"

"Timmy, they're here!" Bart said to Timmy, which he quickly panics about it before he and Bart whistle innocently when Jimmy and Danny arrived at the classroom. "Oh, we're just whistling," Timmy said in a fake casual tone.

Ignoring Timmy and Bart's warning, Oak then greeted the two, "Hello, you two are strangely late."

But when Jimmy and Danny turned around, they have smiles etched on their face in a creepy manner as Jimmy greeted to his Pokémon Biology teacher, "Hello, Professor. Isn't it such a happy day today?"

Seeing that they are acting all smiley and joyfully and totally out of character, Oak and the other students are somehow disturbed by their smiles today while Timmy and Bart give the Pokémon professor a "We told you so" look. "Well, of course. So, why do you seem so happy?" Oak awkwardly asked to the smiling boys.

"Because last night, we listened to the greatest radio show ever," Danny said in a creepily happy tone.

"Radio? I didn't think people listen to radio shows anymore, except for music and news," Timmy said in confusion.

"Well actually they- Never mind, what's the name of this show?" Oak asked to the two smiling boys.

"It's the Smile a Happy Smile Show. And you really should listen to it," Jimmy answered in a same tone as Danny's.

"Yeah, it would make us VERY happy," added Danny, "VERY happy."

As Jimmy and Danny walk to their seats while still smiling, Oak and the students became shocked and worried about their sudden creepy smiles. However, they were able to snap out of it as they quickly dodged Billy, who is also bullied from Francis as he thrown into the classroom and stupidly said after he crashed into the wall with Irvin, "My cat's breathe smells like rump."

* * *

_"That night, I was researching the fossil of an ancient Pokémon shipped over from the Unova region..."_

Oak is examining the mentioned fossil when his phone rang on his desk. He picks up the phone and asks, "Hello?"

"Hello Professor. Are you listening to the Smile a Happy Smile show?" Jimmy's voice asked to the Pokémon professor on the phone.

"No, I'm in the middle of something right now, James," Oak said to Jimmy as he tries to focus on examining the fossil.

But Jimmy somehow ignores what his Pokémon Biology teacher said as he replies, "Maybe you could watch it tomorrow or maybe the next day. Or the next day. Or the next day. Or the next day..."

Seeing that this conversation is going nowhere, Oak hung up the phone and goes back to his research. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, Oak answered it and sees Jimmy and Danny standing there, still grinning, repeats the same words. "Or the next day. Or the next day. Or the next day..."

Now weirded out by this strange moment, Oak shuts the door as the boys keeps saying "Or the next day" behind the door.

_"I should have figured right then and there that something was very wrong."_

Before Oak returns to his research, Jimmy suddenly pops his head through the door and said, "Or the next day."

As Jimmy left, Oak is left in shock about him popping his head through the door back there.

* * *

_"The next day, I was getting coffee in the teacher's lounge when things really got strange."_

Oak was doing just as he'd narrated, when he noticed 2 people sneaking behind him. Startled, he turned around and saw Minnie and Daisy looking way more cheerful than usual with big grins on their faces.

"Hello Samuel," Minnie greeted by his first name.

"We're so happy to see you today," Daisy added in a happy tone, which somehow creep Oak out.

As Oak tries to process this scene, he sees Francis and Irvin outside, acting unusually nice to each other. "After you, Irvy?" Francis asked in a happy and polite tone to Irvin.

"No, after you Frankie," Irvin said in a same voice as Francis.

But after thinking for a few minutes, both of them said to each other, "Let's go together."

Francis and Irvin then skip off hand in hand, much to Pokémon professor's shock. After that, Oak then sees Prickley be pranked with a hand buzzer by Bart and Bloo, but instead of punishing them, he compliments them, "Woah, nice one boys, you really got me that time."

"Thanks Prickles," Bart thanked him.

"Yeah, always a pleasure," Bloo added.

Oak couldn't believe his eyes! Prickley often hate pranks and troublemakers, but now, he somehow likes it and even complimented Bart and Bloo. Then he sees Timmy and Daryl walk by, dropping their Shadow Kuro mangas along the way, Oak seeing this, picks them up and rushes to return them and called to them, "Um, hello boys. You, uh, dropped your manga."

But when they turn around, Oak is shocked to see they too have giant wide grins, like everyone else. Before Oak can say anything, Timmy spoke up, "Hello Professor Oak, we're very happy to see you."

"Did you listen to the Smile a Happy Smile Show last night?" Daryl asked in a happy tone.

"You should really check it out. It would make us very happy," Timmy remarked.

"Very happy indeed," Daryl added before the two walk off smiling without taking their manga.

"Hey, what about your..." But it's too late as the two boys left already, much to Oak's worry and dismay, "And they're gone."

_"So after being bequeathed by my young pupils, I decided to check this new show out."_

* * *

At Oak' lab, he decided to take a break from his research and listen to the new radio show as he turns on his radio and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Hopefully, if I listen to this show, everyone will stop acting so strange tomorrow," Oak said as he wait for the show to start.

As the radio show starts, a kind old woman's voice in the radio declared, _"Everyone just gather around your radio and Smile a Happy Smile for your old Grandma Taters."_

Then, a theme song starts as Taters starts to sing on the radio.

**Taters: **(singing) _Stretch your lips_

_Puff your cheeks_

When he heard the song and the radio show, Oak became shocked and appalled at what he was hearing.

**Taters:** _Enlarge your eyes_

_And bare your teeth_

_Just do it all in a while_

_And Smile a Happy, Happy, Smile_

_"It was absolutely terrible." _As the song ends, Oak turns off his radio in disgust, and noticing the mangas that Daryl and Timmy dropped and ignored earlier, he become curious and picks up the Shadow Kuro comics as he narrates off-screen, _"I shut it off and tried reading something to keep that song out of my head."_

He then starts reading one of the comics in the couch, which he starts to be impressed and says, "Wow, this is pretty good. I can see why the kids like this "manga" stuff so much."

* * *

_"The next day at school, things got even more unusual."_

The next day, Oak walks through the empty halls of ToonSchool when he turns a corner to see many of the gang and the other teachers, even Mickey with big wide grins on their faces as they greet him, "Hello, Professor Oak!"

"Did you listen to the Smile a Happy Smile Show last night?" Jimmy asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, and it was the worst show I'd ever heard," Oak answered in annoyance after he mentioned about the radio show he heard last night, "It was practically for kindergarteners. The most childish, obnoxious, infantile..."

"You need to hear it again," Minnie suggested to Oak, much to his shock.

"Hear it again? I couldn't even get through the first 20 seconds. I thought that my radio would die out just for broadcasting it!" Oak angrily explained to the students and his fellow teachers.

"Just give it another try, Prof," June said to her Pokémon Biology teacher.

But standing on his remarks about the show, he said, "Did you not hear what I said, Ms. Lee? I'm never listening to that horrible show ever again!"

Saying that statement out loud, Oak then turns and leaves the hallways, leaving the students and the rest of the teachers behind in silence. They stared at him leaving while they didn't say a word for a few seconds, until Jimmy spoke up in a creepy, yet happy tone, "Well then Professor, if we can't convince you to watch it, then we'll just force you to hear it."

* * *

At Goldenrod Radio Tower, Oak just finished another episode of his radio show as he prepares to leave the recording studio while currently chatting with his co-host, DJ Mary.

"Sam, in recent weeks, listenership for your show has dropped 20%," she said to Oak in worry.

"I know, I guess people just don't want to listen to facts about Pokémon anymore nowadays," Oak said in a same tone, knowing that his radio show will be cancelled if the ratings won't go up soon. However, when he thought about it, he realizes something and said, "Or it could be that new show everyone keeps talking about."

"Yeah, haven't heard it myself. But it's supposed to be pretty good," said Mary.

"No, it's horrible. I couldn't even get through the first 10 seconds of it," he said in a dislike tone as he mentioned about hearing the show last night.

"Well, how it's stealing your ratings, I'm not sure. But you'd best find some way to stop it," Mary advised to the Pokémon professor, "Otherwise, you and your show might be looking at cancellation."

Oak became more worried about it as Mary said goodbye to him before she left the studio. After that, he continues packing up and about to head home, when he hears a noise outside, he goes to check it out as he asks, "Hello? Is someone there?"

He looks around for a second in the dark hall, checking if someone is stalking him, but instead sees nothing. Seeing that he's paranoid over nothing, he turns around to go back, but all of the sudden, a masked figure wearing all black is standing there, which startles Oak a lot.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded to the mysterious figure.

However, he ignores his questions as the figure lunges at Oak; who dodges it. Thinking fast, he grabs a microphone stand and swings it at the figure several times.

"Good thing I played an online game with combat techniques or I would have defended myself at these situations," Oak said as he continues to swing the microphone to the masked figure.

However, the figure dodges the attacks, then jumps and kicks Oak in the face, knocking him out. As his vision starts to blur, the masked figure starts dragging him out of the studio as he slightly removes it's mask, revealing a Cheshire-like grin beneath his mask. Before Oak can see it's full face, he then blacks out.

* * *

As he regains consciousness through his POV, Oak slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up and rubs his head in pain. But he became shock when he looks around and sees that he's not in Goldenrod, and upon seeing the background and several Swellow asleep in a tree he realizes where he is.

"The Creature House? How'd I get here?" Oak asked in confusion, until he realizes something, "Of course that guy at Goldenrod. He must've brought me here."

He then gets up and starts to walk towards the door as he said to himself, "Hopefully I'll find out why when I get out of here."

But when he tries to open the door, he discovers it locked. "I'm locked in?" He still tries to open the door, but he can't as he yells in anger, "Okay, if this is some kind of joke then it's not funny!"

Suddenly, the Smile a Happy Smile theme song starts to play, which Oak becomes annoyed as he said, "Oh great, not that dumb song and show."

He looks around to see where it's coming from and sees a portable radio sitting on a rock; Oak picks it up and pushes the off button, but the radio stays on. As it continues to play, Oak keeps pressing the button, desperate to shut it off.

"What's going on? Why can't I shut this off?!" Oak asked in panic as he keeps pressing the off button, but the radio still remains on. Seeing it's no use, he goes to the door again and yells out, "Is somebody out there?! Anyone? Someone?! Get me out of here!"

As he continues to cry for help outside the Creature House, he heard a certain cry behind him, "Pika?"

Hearing the cry, Oak turns around and saw Pikachu, who is surprised to see him in here.

"Pikachu? Thank goodness, it's good to see a friendly, not-creepy-grinning face," Oak said in relief as he saw Ash's partner Pokémon and best friend.

"Pika-Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"I'm trapped in here. And there's something bad going on out there," Oak explained what happened.

Hearing this, Pikachu became worried and asks, "Pika-Pi?"

"Yeah, Ash might be. but don't worry I promise I won't let anything happen to him," Oak said to Pikachu, "Anyway, I need to turn off that radio. That song is giving me a headache. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on that radio!"

Seeing that he has no time to answer his questions about the radio, Pikachu quickly releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body to the radio, destroying it completely.

"Okay, now to get out of here. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on that door!" Oak ordered to Pikachu, which he did as he tackles the door with electricity covering him, causing it to break down in pieces.

After that, Oak quickly got out of the Creature House as he said to Pikachu, "Thank you, Pikachu! Now I better find out why someone wants me trapped in there while listening to that radio show by force."

He then set out to find the answers about it as Pikachu waves him in happiness, wishing him good luck on saving his partner and his friends.

* * *

Back at the present, Mary was shocked at the turn of the events in Oak's story as she said, "Wow that was a close call."

"You don't have to tell me, I lived it," Oak remarked.

"And you had no idea what the show was really doing correct?" Mary asked.

"Not yet," said Oak.

"Okay, so you escaped the Creature House. Then what happened?" Mary asked in curiosity.

"Right then and there, I decided to try to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all."

* * *

_"I searched all of the town's popular spots for answers."_

Back in his story, Oak goes to the House of Mouse, but is met by the staff and many guest including the villains with giant grins, which he quickly leaves, not wanting to see some cartoons with creepy smiles like them.

He then heads to ToonTown Park, where he is met by many children and parents with the same grins. Then he tries the museum, but the curator Ludwig von Drake and many guests have the same grins leaving him frustrated.

* * *

_"I even searched in places people would least expect a teacher to go to."_

In an online game, Soul Resonance Online, Oak as his avatar, Yukinari looks around the city of Inceptum for any sign of the teachers, until an avatar taps him on the shoulder, which he turns around as he asks, "Yes can I-"

His question was stopped in mid-sentence when he is startled by the large grin on his face. The avatar then asks in a happy voice, "Hello, sir. Isn't it such a happy day here in Inceptum?"

"Oh no, not here too!" Yukinari exasperated, realizing that this strange phenomenon has spread inside the online game world, too.

* * *

After he leaves the SRO world, Lumen, he makes his way back to the school until he passes a restaurant where everyone inside is in a happy mood.

"What's going on?" Oak asked in confusion as he takes a glass from one of the outside table and uses it to listen to what's going on, which he hears familiar theme music listening to Tater's show, much to his annoyance, "Of course, I should have known."

However, when the music stops, Taters starts to speak in an eerie tone in the radio, _"And now... Listen to me carefully everybody. You will do whatever I say. You'll tell everybody to listen to this show."_

"Yes, Grandma Taters," the patrons said in a monotone voice.

_"Soon I will do a broadcast that will go out to the entire world!"_ Taters declared in the radio, _"Be sure to tune in and remember everyone... Be happy!"_

As the radio show inside the restaurant ends, Oak is shocked at what he heard as he realizes what was going on at last.

_"The show was hypnotizing people and zapping them of their emotions. I had to find the others and get there help, so I rushed to Krusty Towers."_

Following the narration, Oak rushed to the mentioned hotel, hoping to find the others and get help. Unknown to him, one of the patrons inside the restaurant got out and noticed him rushing somewhere with a creepy grin on his face.

_A/N:_

_(We saw Tony with his KeyCom activated on his wrist)  
_

_Tony: So, if you're wondering why I have my KeyCom on my wrist, Professor Oak is at the Pokemon Biology classroom to collect the reports that has been vandalized and if I can use this to scan the reports, maybe we'll know who is our mystery Halloween prankster who did all this. So in a word, it might take a while to identify this creep. Anyway, this mystery is getting deeper and creepier by the second. What is it about this radio show that's making everyone so creepy? And why are they trying to force the Professor to listen to it? Find out and see me on the next chap. of Our Happy Creepy World!  
_


	5. Our Happy and Creepy World 2

_Tony: (reading some papers) Well, these papers have given me no clue are that the prankster is. I'm practically stuck in this mystery. Let's hope that Professor Oak is having better luck in his case. On with the next part!_**  
**

**ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular: Our Happy and Creepy World**

**Tracking the Source**

A few minutes later, Oak arrives at Krusty Towers and heads towards the elevator to warn the students living in here. However, he is stopped by Krabs, who has the same Cheshire smile as everyone else as he said to him, "Hold on, me bucko, You should really check out the Smile Convention I'm a-holding here in honor of Grandma Taters great new radio show."

"Oh great, you too?" Oak groaned, seeing that he's been affected like everyone else, "Look I have no time for this, I need to see Daryl Lente, Jake Long, and Ash Ketchum right now. So if you'll excuse me."

He then tries to get past Krabs, but he was stopped as Krabs said, "Hold on. New rule: no one can enter Krusty Towers unless they're a-smilin'."

"This is urgent! I need to see them now!" Oak said to Krabs as he tries to reason with him.

"Give me that smile and you can pass," Krabs instructed in a happy tone.

But not wanting to join this strange phenomenon, Oak angrily said, "I will NOT smile!"

"Alright, have it your way. SECURITY!"

Then, two large guards appeared smiling after hearing Mr. Krabs and a few seconds later outside the hotel; Oak is thrown out of Krusty Towers and into a garbage bin. When he recovers, he then said in shock, "Whoa, where'd they come from?"

* * *

_"Later on my radio show, things continued to get crazier."_

At Goldenrod Radio Tower the next day, Oak is currently doing his radio show as he said, "Okay, here's our first caller."

He then presses the answer button to let the caller speak but instead of asking a Pokémon question, the caller asks, _"Hey Oak, you should try listen to the Smile a Happy Smile Show. It's the newest big thing to hit the airwaves."_

"Tried it, didn't like it. Goodbye, sir." He the hangs up the call and press the answer button again as he said, "Next caller."

"Hey, Oak, listen to the show. You'll really smile when you hear it," another caller said to the Pokémon professor.

"No thank you. Next caller," Oak said as he presses the answer button again, but caller after caller tells Oak to listen to the new show, much to his dismay.

* * *

After the show, as Oak is packing up, Mary said to him before she left, "Hate to say it Oak, but it looks like the guys from the high-up management, are closing in on canceling your show."

Seeing that he needs to call some reinforcements fast, Oak pulls out his cell phone after Mary left and tries to call Tony's cell phone as he said, "Man, I gotta do something about this Taters woman and her show. They're driving me crazy!"

Sadly, it instead got his answering machine as Tony's voice said, "Hello, this is Tony Clark, superhero/spy extraordinaire. If you're hearing this, I'm not available right now, but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Later, dudes."

"Okay, let's try his boss Jer- oh, no wait - I don't have his number," Oak said in dismay.

He thinks about how he can investigate this radio show without back-up, when he spoke up, "Maybe he has some gadget or something in his locker that can help me crack this case."

* * *

However, when he arrived at ToonSchool, Oak looks at the locker longingly as he is became nervous at what he's about to do to it.

"What should I do, I can't break into his locker, that goes against everything that stand for a teacher," Oak said in reluctance, "But then I probably won't be able solve this mystery. What'll I do?"

He paces back and forth for awhile pondering whether or not to go into the locker. And after a few seconds of thinking, he thinks that sneaking inside a student's locker won't help him solve this strange phenomenon.

* * *

But a few seconds later, the scene cuts to Oak fiddling around with Tony's locker's lock as he muttered to himself, "If anyone asks, I'm just polishing the locker's lock."

When he finally unlocked the locker by finding the right code that he found at the school database, he opens the locker and found some textbooks, comics, Yo-Yo Boy memorabilia, and a picture of the whole Clark family together, which he finds the picture very touching.

Not wanting to let the affected students or teachers catch him, he quickly looks around the inside, not touching so he can't mess anything up, until he sees an advanced techno-looking remote in the corner on the locker.

"What's this?" He grabbed the remote from the locker to take a closer look at it. "WOOHPing?" Oak read one of the labels on the remote, which he realizes what this remote is as he said, "Oh, this must be used whenever Tony transported to WOOHP or "WOOHPed" as the kids called it."

He then scans around the area to see if no one is watching him, then prepares himself as he's about to press one of the buttons on the remote. "Well, let's see if I can get to Jerry with this."

Without hesitation, he presses the button, unknown to him, the small screen on the remote displayed the words "Wool Farm" as he was sucked into a trash can near the lockers.

* * *

A few seconds later, he lands in a field where he sees a large structure, that has the sign "Sam Sheepdog's Sheep Safehouse", which Oak became confused when he sees that he's not at WOOHP as he asks himself, "Whoa, where am I?"

He then sees an anthropomorphic brown wolf named Ralph Wolf light a stick of dynamite and throw it at the house, which it lands near Oak who quickly throws it back and covers his head, causing it to land near Ralph where it explodes, much to the wolf's dismay.

"I better get out of here," Oak said as he presses the button again and the small screen now displaying the words "Coop Farm", which he didn't noticed the words again as he was sucked into a nearby cave, WOOHPing him again.

However, instead of WOOHP headquarters, this time he lands in a giant henhouse. When he recovers from his rough landing, a shadow casts over him, to which he turns and encounters a giant chicken who squawks at him.

"YIPES!" Oak said in panic before he pushes another button and is WOOHPed out of there by sucking into one of the nests, which he didn't notice that the screen changes the words, "Wolf Cave" since he panicked when he saw the giant chicken. He then lands in a dark cave where he finds himself surrounded by sleeping wolves when he takes a closer look at where he is, which he quips, "I don't think so."

He presses another button and WOOHPs out again by getting sucked into a wall.

* * *

A few seconds later, he later falls of the tunnel and landed into a sofa. As he recovers from his landing again, he finds himself in a high-tech office, which he later deduces that he's finally in WOOHP HQ in ToonTown as he said in relief, "Finally!"

He then starts to look for Tony's boss, Jerry as he tries to call for him, "Jerry? Jerry, are you here?"

Before he can get out of the office, he sees note on Jerry's desk and reads it, ""Dear Tony, if you're reading this, I'm on a blind date right now and can't give any missions at this time. Sincerely, Jerry." Well that's great news."

After he reads the note, he decided to look at the desk drawer as he said, "Maybe I can borrow some of those spy gadgets of his for a while."

He pushes a button on it, opening the desk drawer and revealing some gadgets in it. "Let's see now. Key-Light Blade..." Oak said as he pulls out a house key-like gadget from the drawer.

"Ultra-Sensitive Fake Ear-Piercing Listening Device, Head-For-Cover Hoverboard..." he said as he pulls out an ear-piercing-like listening gadget and a surfboard-like hoverboard. After that, he pulls out some Poke Ball-like smoke bombs and a case for some sort of contact lenses. "M-Ray Contact Lenses, Poke Smoke Balls..."

"And Chewable Glueable Tracking Gum... Hmm..." Oak wondered when he pulls out a chewing gum from the drawer, which he tries a piece in curiosity, but spits it out in disgust. "Ugh! Now I know what Tony and the other kids feel about this tracking gum gadget. Apparently, Jerry is not good at picking flavors."

Seeing that he has enough gadgets to start his investigation, he decided to leave the office, but not before leaving a note on Jerry's desk. "Jerry, there is an evil granny out there trying to enslave the world by hypnosis. Since Tony's out of town, I've borrowed some of your gadgets to fight her. Hope you don't mind, Samuel Oak," he said as he writes the note, "P.S., you really need to change the flavor for this Tracking Gum Gadget. Seriously, it's disgusting."

After that, he then pushes the button on the WOOHPing remote, unknown to him that the small screen on it now displays the words "Ghoul Town" as he was sucked into the tunnel in the office.

* * *

A few seconds later, Oak lands in a spooky looking town with ghosts all around. A diminutive ghoul shows up and shouts "BOO!" at him. "Sorry, but you don't scare me little guy," Oak said to the ghoul.

Seeing that it didn't work, the ghoul pulls out a photo of Yzma in a bikini, which Oak screams in terror at the sight of it. "But THAT is utterly horrifying."

Not wanting to stare at the photo any longer, he presses a button on the remote and is WOOHPed out by sucked into a vacant haunted house.

After that, he then lands in a colorful town, where he sees the citizens playing various pranks on each other and a giant sign that says "Fool Town", which he quietly groans at this as he was in the wrong town again. It didn't even made him feel better when a pie was thrown at him on his face. A man then bumps into Oak before he can leave this town.

"Sorry about that. I'm Francis Monogram. Is this Call Town?" the man asked to Oak.

Seeing the sign and the citizens are playing pranks on each other, he notices that it's not and said, "Uh, no it's Fool Town."

"Drat it! Well thanks," Monogram said before he walks away in disappointment.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Oak said as he presses the button once again, not wanting to be a prank victim of this town any longer as he was sucked into an air conditioner, WOOHPing him once again.

A few seconds later, he landed in front of a construction site of a building, much to his discomfort due to his painful landing. "Ouch! Now I know why Tony dislikes being WOOHPed all the time, it's much more painful than a Rhyhorn's Tackle."

* * *

_"After I got what I needed to solve this strange catastrophe, I began my investigation on the host of that demented radio show."_

Later, Oak is hiding behind parked car in the parking lot of Techno-Tropolis in order to see what is the radio host is planning when he sees he sees Danny in his ghost form, Jake in his dragon form, June, Ben as Fourarms, and Buttercup looting an electronics store with creepy smiles on their faces. Despite they are stealing items from an electronics store, the owner, who is also smiling allows them to take the stuff as he said in a happy tone, "Go ahead kids, take all you need."

"Thank you sir," June happily said in gratitude while carrying the stage lights along with Buttercup.

"I don't what's weirder. The electronics store owner letting them loot his shop or this gum that tastes like wet cement and mud," Oak said in disgust as he keeps chewing on the Chewable Glueable Tracking Gum.

"Grandma Taters will be very pleased," Danny said while carrying the parts of a large surround sound system along with Jake.

Then Ben is carrying some several TV cameras as he said, "We'll be sure to give you a reward recommendation."

Then they run or fly off with the equipment in tow, leaving the Pokémon professor confused at what happened. "Okay, based on all that equipment, Taters is planning something big and I'm gonna find out what," he said with determination, when he saw someone off-screen, "But not without a little some assistance from the elderly."

After getting past the nasty flavor of the gum, Oak sees Taters coming his way. He spits the gum out into her path and she step on it, causing it to stick to her foot with her none the wiser. "Okay..." He then takes out GPS-like device to track the gum and said, "Now let's see where you're going."

He covertly follows Taters, not wanting to lose her or let her see him at the same time.

* * *

At ToonTown Police Department, Oak continues to spy on Taters through the bushes while she meets up with Police Captain Gantu and many other officers. at the entrance. Using the M-Ray Contact Lenses, he saw Taters speaking to the other officers, all of whom are brainwashed.

"Here everything will come to pass. So I need you to guard the place from anyone who's not smiling," Taters instructed to the officers, "And be sure to keep your eyes peeled for any intruders who might come sneaking around."

"You got it, ma'am," Gantu happily said as he accepts her order.

"What's going on in there?" Oak asked in confusion as he's watching the events inside with his contact lenses.

As he continues to spy on them for a few minutes, Oak starts to doze off, but quickly wakes up just in time to see Taters and the others leave the station. "Okay boys! Next stop, supreme happiness for the whole world!"

As they left the station, Oak was disbelieved at what he saw as he said, "This is out of control!"

* * *

Later, Oak is spying on Grandma Taters in the ToonTown community center while disguising as a volunteer worker when he sees Taters meets with Blossom and Lilo, both sporting the same Cheshire grins. He then uses the Ultra-Sensitive Fake Ear Piercing Listening Device to spy on them as he hears Lilo say, "Everything's going according to plan, Granny."

"The stage and everything else should be completely set up right on schedule," Blossom added.

"Excellent, my dearies. Once I get to the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center tonight, I will commence my next broadcast all over ToonTown and then, the world. And everybody will smile," Taters happily said with a little excitement, "Now who wants to massage Granny's feet?"

"I do!" Both of the girls said in a happy tone.

However for Oak, he was disgusted when he hears it as he cringes and said, "I think I'm gonna be very, very sick!"

Then as girls left with Taters, Oak still shuddering at the thought of the girls massaging Tater's feet, says, "Now just need to clear my head of that horrible memory and then see if I can solve this mystery."

* * *

Back at his Pokémon lab, Oak is pondering the clues as he pace around the living room.

"Okay, so she's going to the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center to announce something big the city using stage lights, a large surround sound system, and several cameras, and has a police barricade around it to stop intruders," he said as he ponders, but realizes something as he spoke up a few seconds later, "Oh-no, she's gonna make a big TV/radio hypnotizing broadcast that will brainwash all of ToonTown and then the rest of the world. It's must be the broadcast she mentioned in the restaurant. She has to be stopped!"

But when he saw his wall clock, he realizes that he's late for his radio show and at the same time, gets an idea as he said, "I've got to get to Goldenrod and warn all of my remaining listeners to not listen to this hypno-show."

* * *

_"So I rushed down to the radio station to do my broadcast before Taters could do hers."_

The scene cuts to Oak trying to get to Goldenrod City as fast as he can.

_"Though I had a slight delay along the way..."_

Suddenly, as he runs through Lavender Town to get the next ride, Monogram pops out of a mailbox and lands on the ground right in front of Oak.

"Finally! I've made it to Call Town!" Monogram said in relief.

"Sorry, you're still off. This is Lavender Town," Oak corrected.

Seeing that he's right, Monogram screams, "Goshdang it!"

As Monogram left, Oak also left to get to his radio show in time.

* * *

A few minutes later, Oak returns to the Goldenrod radio station for his show, hoping to warn the unaffected listeners at the same time.

"I wonder where Mary is," he wondered as he goes to her office, but she's not there.

Worried about his co-host, which she's usually in her office, he heads towards the broadcasting studio and sees her with her back turned to him, much to his relief. "Hey Mary, I-"

But as she turns around, Oak is horrified to see that she has the same Cheshire smile on her face, realizing that she heard Smile a Happy Smile show, too as he said, "Aaah! Oh no, not you too."

"Hello Professor, I'm so happy to see you," Mary happily greeted to the shocked Pokémon professor, "Oh, by the way, your show's been cancelled."

Oak looks shocked at this as Mary continued, "Sorry but the ratings just can't compete with the Smile a Happy Smile show. By the way, you should listen to that show, it'll make you very happy."

She then leaves with Oak standing even more shocked than ever. "No, NO, NOOOOOOO!"

He runs out of the studio in panic as he said, "This can't be happening, I gotta get help."

He then sees Officer Jenny nearby and runs up to her as he said, "Officer Jenny, thank goodness, I-"

However, she turns and Oak reels in horror upon seeing that she's smiling like everyone else. "Hello Professor, can I help you?" Jenny happily asked to him.

"On second thought, everything just fine. Well I gotta run, got a meeting in Saffron City. Bye!" Oak said before he runs off to his mentioned meeting, which he secretly decided to get there by WOOHPing.

As he left the radio tower, Jenny picks up her walkie-talkie and said, "Granny, this is Jenny. The lost Pidgey is on his way to the flock."

* * *

During his attempts to get to Saffron City by WOOHPing, Oak quickly landed at the park bench after popping out from somewhere. When he recovers, he looks around and sees there are balls everywhere bouncy balls, soccer balls, baseballs, basketballs, tennis balls, etc, including a giant ball that doubles as a WOOHP tunnel. And after seeing the giant sign that says, "Ball Town", Oak said in dismay, "Well, I'm certainly not having a ball right now."

Suddenly, someone popped out of a pile of balls, which revealed to be Monogram as he said, "Finally! Call Town!"

"Still off, this is Ball Town," Oak corrected him again.

Looking around the surroundings, Monogram groans and screams again, "Goshdarn it! Why am I always unlucky?"

"I always asked that question myself, too," Oak said before pressing the button on the WOOHPing button, causing him to suck at the giant ball again.

* * *

_"I headed to Saffron City for a Professor's conference, hoping to get some peace from all this hypnosis business. But, boy was I in for a nasty surprise..."_

Despite a detour from his WOOHPing, Oak managed to arrive at Saffron City in time as he arrives at the meeting in the conference room. But to his surprise, nobody's there the time when he arrived. "Where is everybody? Was the meeting canceled?" he asked.

Oak exits the conference room, but to his relief, he then comes across the other professors and said, "There you guys are, why-"

But as they turn around, Oak sees they have the same grins as everyone else, which creeps him out. "Hiya, Sammy," Birch happily greeted to his fellow colleague.

"Have you listened the Smile a Happy Smile Show?" Ivy asked.

"Yes and it was terrible," Oak answered.

"You need to hear it again," Elm said.

Committed to not hear that show again, Oak firmly said, "Absolutely not. Never again will I ever hear that horrible show."

He turns around to leave for now, but is suddenly grabbed by a bunch of ropes. "WHAAA?!"

To his surprise, the professors are the ones who captured him with ropes as Juniper said, "If you won't listen to the show..."

"...We'll just force you too then," Rowan added.

Oak is shocked at what his fellow colleagues are doing to him and not wanting to be forced to hear that show or worst, he pulls out the Key Light Blade from his pocket and said, "I don't think so."

He cuts the ropes with the blade and then throws several smoke-bombs to blind the professors as he escapes. "You'll never catch me!" Oak declared as he flees from the brainwashed professors.

He tries to escape through the emergency exits, but they were blocked by DJ Mary, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny all of whom have the same creepy smiles as they said to him, "Listen the show, Samuel."

He tries to escape the other way as he turns back, but sees Misty, Brock and Tracey coming at him with the same grins as they said, "You must listen to the show, Professor."

Shocked that his assistant and Ash's friends are affected, too, he runs to the lobby with the others right behind him and sees his grandson, Gary there, which he was relieved at first, until he saw that he's also have a creepy grin, much to his horror as Gary said to him, "Listen to the show, Grandpa."

Seeing that he completely blocked his way to the exit and completely surrounded by his brainwashed friends and his grandson, Oak was about to give up until he remembers something, namely a scene from Shadow Kuro that he read to take his mind off the Smile a Happy Smile show.

"Okay, I hope this works."

He then jumps out of the way when his brainwashed friends try to tackle him to capture him, causing themselves to collide with each other, and he quickly use a Key Light Blade tied to a rope to immobilized them by tripping them, incapacitating all of them. After that, he uses the same ropes to tie them up as he said to them, "Sorry, everyone. Trust me, this hurts me more than it does you. I promise I'll untie you all once this is resolved."

As he also puts some of the professors in the closet to prevent them from pulling out their PokeBalls from their backs, he then notices some badges on their clothes which they have similar logo as the new radio show's logo, realizing why he was attacked as he said, "Taters! She did this!"

Now had enough playing defense, Oak declares in anger, "All right, this means war. I'll bring down this show of hers if it's the very last thing I ever do."

* * *

But when he tries to WOOHPed back to ToonTown, Oak instead finds himself falling down a bottomless abyss, which is actually a town when he saw a giant sign that says, "Fall Town".

"Oh come on!" he groans when he Monogram falling down with him as he said, "Woohoo! I don't know how, but looks like I'm freefalling to Call Town!"

"Again, you're not falling above Call Town. You're in Fall Town," Oak corrected him once again.

"Dang it!" Monogram cried in frustration as he left.

"I really should talk to Jerry about this WOOHPing thing the next time I see him," Oak said to himself, seeing that these detours are starting to annoy him.

* * *

After he finally arrived in ToonTown after escaping from the meeting, he's at his lab as he's at his closet with a box inside. "Never thought I'd wear this again, but I need to try to disguise myself," Oak said as he opens the box to get something.

The scene then cuts to Oak, who is now the same black coat from the switching personalities incident with some black fingerless gloves as he said, "Good thing Daryl allowed me to have these old combat training gloves of his. And a good thing that everyone's brainwashed or I'd be the laughing stock of the whole town."

* * *

After preparing himself for the worst to come, he goes to Krusty Towers and sneaks by Timmy and Krabs who are still running the Smile Convention, without being noticed and heads to the elevator.

While he's at the elevator waiting to arrive at his destination, he said to himself, "The first thing to do is to get back up. I can't shut all this down all by myself."

Upon reaching the 7th floor, he immediately goes to Ash and Delia's apartment and when arrives, he said to them, "Ms. Ketchum, I need to borrow Ash for a while. There's a demented radio show that is trying to-"

But to his surprise, he only finds them brainwashed and smiling as Ash happily greeted to his teacher, "Hiya, Professor."

"We are very happy to see you!" Delia added in glee.

Without a word, Oak closes the door and heads to Jake's apartment, but only to find him and his family in the same way as Ash and Delia.

"Yo, Oakey! What's up, man?" Jake happily greeted in street slangs.

"Yeah, isn't it such a happy day?" Haley added.

"I'm the happiest I've been in 600 years!" Fu Dog said.

"Come and be happy with us, Professor," Jonathan and Susan said to Oak as they offered him to sit with them.

Now shocked to see them affected, too, he runs outs the apartment and closes the door before going to the next one. He then goes to Tony and Daryl's place only to find Daryl gone when he looks inside.

"Daryl? Daryl? Are you here?" Oak calls to him around the apartment, which there is no response, "Now what?"

As he thinks about what to do next, he hears a familiar voice shouts, "There he is!"

It revealed that's Timmy's as Oak sees that Timmy, Ash, Jake, their families and Mr. Krabs all appear at one end of the hall. He turns to escape when he sees Bessie Higginbottom, her brother Ben and her dog Happy, the Parr family, the Ashleys, and Manny Rivera and his father Rodolfo, all brain-washed coming from the other end, surrounding him as they chant, "Smile a Happy Smile, Smile a Happy Smile, Smile a Happy Smile..."

Panicked, Oak runs into the Clark's apartment, locking the door behind him. As everyone bangs the doors behind him, he tries to come up with a plan to escape from the hands of the brainwashed residents.

_Tony: (Has drawing marks all over his face; the prankster has struck again) Well this is getting really annoying! I swear if- (See something on the ground; picks it up) What's this? (realizes) I know who the prankster is! Anyhow, what will Oak do, with more than half the town brainwashed and Daryl MIA? Find out next time in the special's stunning conclusion! Happy Halloween!_


	6. Our Happy and Creepy World 3

_"Hello, and welcome to the grand finale of the Double Scare-Tacular! Will Oak solve the case of the hypno-show and Grandma Taters? And will we ever find out who this prankster vandal is. Well, we can find out right now for the latter," Tony explained, "Thanks to a new clue I found at the scene of his latest strike, I can tell you that the vandal is..."_

_"Really starting to annoy me too." Oak said in annoyance as walks up with drawing marks on his face, including a drawing of Blossom._

_Seeing his face, Tony groans at this and said, "Okay this has to stop! We'll catch and reveal this guy at the end. In the meantime enjoy the grand finale of Our Happy Creepy World!"_**  
**

**ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular: Our Happy and Creepy World**

**Taking Down the Happy Signals**

After he locked himself inside the Clarks' apartment, the hypnotized people start to pound on it outside. As he tries to come up with a plan to escape quickly, Oak sees Tony's MPCom and tries to call Jerry with it, but only gets his voicemail as he heard Jerry's voice spoke up, "Hello, this is Jerry Lewis. I cannot answer the phone right now, as I am on a blind date. But leave me a message starting after the beep and I'll return your call as soon as possible. Thank you."

He groans about this and asked to himself, "Now what?"

The pounding outside gets louder and harder, noticing that the brainwashed people outside are not holding back any minute. Realizing the door won't hold forever, Oak looks around for a way out until he sees an open window. "Looks like the window's the only way out."

He goes to it to get out of 7K, but upon looking out and down; he sees it's somewhat a long way, which he fears he might not make this jump. However, when he looks back at the door for a second, he decided that this is his only choice as he said, "Well, here goes."

He jumps out the window, and falls 7 stories, landing in a garbage bin in luck and disgust at the same time. And as he climbs out covered in garbage, he quips, "Note to self: next time, stick the landing, not stink the landing!"

As he got his bearings together, he saw the brainwashed residents coming his way and with no options left, he got out of the garbage bin and starts to run for his life.

Oak runs through the streets of ToonTown trying to find safety when Kick Buttowski skateboards by, smiling as he said, "You must watch the show, Professor."

Ignoring Kick, he continues to run, but The Foster's Imaginary Friends bus with Frankie driving stops alongside Oak and the door opens revealing Frankie, Mac and a bunch of imaginary friends including Bloo as they said to him, "You must listen to the Smile a Happy Smile Show, Professor Oak."

Oak turns and sees SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward with the same grins as they said, "Listen to the show, Sam."

One by one, the brainwashed citizens keep telling him to hear the show, which stood him in shock until he scream, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Oak flees from the brainwashed citizens, trying to get as far away from them as possible, until he crashes into Tony while he pulls his suitcase from the bus station.

"Ow! Geez, Professor! Did you forget about looking at what's ahead of you?" Tony groaned as he tries to recover from his fall.

Seeing him wincing and not smiling, Oak said in joy, "Tony! You're not happy!"

"No, but I'm confused on why Daryl didn't come to the station to help me with the bags and annoyed that I have no idea on what to do with these souvenirs from Aunt Trudy!" Tony said as he shows his mentioned souvenirs to Oak.

"That's great!" Oak said in relief, ignoring what Tony said.

"Great? You think that having to lug these heavy bags and having nowhere to put these souvenirs is great?!" Tony said in annoyance, who is offended by his teacher's remark.

Realizing what he said, he tries to explain as Oak said in panic, "What? No! It's just- ...radio show...Grandma Taters...mass hypnosis...zombie-like citizens!"

Confused at what his Pokémon Biology teacher said, Tony remarked, "Okay Professor, you've officially gone off your rocker with this one."

But suddenly, the brainwashed people come and see the two as Timmy calls out, "There they are!"

They advance on the two walking like zombies, and when Tony saw the brainwashed people, he realizes that Oak is telling the truth and said, "Is it just me or did Citizen Evil just become more than a movie?"

Thinking quickly, he takes some Stun Bomb Marbles from his pocket and rolls them toward the brainwashed teachers and students were they explode, stunning them. "They look a little stunned to see me back don't ya think?" Tony asked in a mischievous tone.

"Impressive, but it won't hold them for long." Oak then pulls out Head-For-Cover Hoverboard, hops on it, and said to Tony, "Hop on; I'll explain everything on the way."

After Tony hops in, the two then blast off, leaving the brainwashed people behind. However, they aren't worried about it as Timmy said, "Well they can't run from us forever."

"I can smile at that," Kick said as he agreed to Timmy in a happy tone.

* * *

_"As we flew through the outskirts of the town, I told Tony the whole story..."_

A few minutes passed after escaping from their brainwashed friends, Tony and Oak fly to the outskirts of town, with Oak telling Tony about the whole thing. As the two got off the hoverboard as it deactivates to rest, he finishes his explanation to his student, "And that how this whole thing happened. Taters has almost all of ToonTown and several other parts of the U.S., Asia, and Europe under her control, and the world is next on her agenda."

"Wow, a guy leaves for 4 days and the whole town gets brainwashed," Tony said in shock, when he noticed Oak's current wardrobe, "By the way, what's with the coat and the gloves?"

"And what's this?" Tony asked when he saw something inside Oak's pocket and snatches it, "Shadow Kuro?"

Seeing the manga, Oak snatches it back from Tony and says sheepishly, "Just a little bathroom reading."

"Okaaayy ... where's Daryl?" Tony asked who is still confused about his stepbrother's whereabouts.

Not wanting to tell Tony that he was brainwashed too, Oak answered, "I went to your apartment to inform him about this, but he wasn't there."

"Oh man. He could've been captured or brainwashed or who knows what. We've got to break this hypnosis on the town and fast." Tony thinks for a second and then asks, "What station is this?"

"At KYWB-AM radio station," Oak answered.

"I know that station, it's has the channel 92.3 ToonTown Jammin'. Plays pop and electronic music, some of which is his favorites all the time. And they often take requests from callers," Tony explained, "I visited there a couple times, once to stop a villain others for pleasure."

"Well good. Taters said she'd be at the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center making a big announcement to the town," Oak said to his student, "We should try and intercept her together. So, a team-up?"

"A team-up! But, uh, first I gotta ask:" Tony asked as he smiles mischievously all of the sudden, "What were you doing reading Shadow Kuro in the first place?"

Shocked at what he asked to him, he tries not to tell him the real reason and said, "I told you, bathroom reading."

"Please, you're wearing the outfit from that personality-switching incident those fingerless gloves that Daryl gave you," Tony mentioned.

Seeing that he's getting suspicious about him, Oak tries to change the subject. "Look, can we just-"

"Plus, you've also got the Key Light Blade sticking out from his pocket and..." He snatches something from his pocket again and continues, "A flyer for an anime/manga convention in your pocket too."

Seeing the manga and the flyer, Tony adds everything up and said, "Oh my - Professor, you're a Shadow Kuro fan!"

He cackles out loud as he learns about his teacher's secret, much to Oak's embarrassment as he tries to stop Tony from laughing. "All right that's enough Tony."

"No way, that's not nearly enough!" Tony said as he's still laughing.

Noticing that they still have a job to do, Oak then spoke up in a stern tone like Prickley's, "I said, THAT'S ENOUGH, CLARK!"

Tony stops laughing as he saw his teacher ordered him in a stern voice as he continues, "Now look, I only started reading it because I had to take my mind of that stupid show."

Then he leans in gets in Tony's face and said, "And if you tell anybody, I'll give you an F for the whole semester. Got it?"

"Okay, shutting up, shutting up," Tony said in fear as he completely stops laughing.

"Good. Now let's get to work," Oak said as he leans back, activates the Head-For-Cover Hoverboard, and hops on it, "Now come on! We have a hypno-show to stop!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Tony said as he hops on the hoverboard and the two flies back to town to stop the radio show.

* * *

As they arrived at ToonTown Palace Shopping Center, they quietly sneaked into the mall and when they do, they see the police and mall security lined up guarding the paths to the stage where the broadcast taking place.

"Just as I told you, she's got guards at every route to the stage. What are we gonna do?" Oak asked in worry.

"Hey, I'm a spy, remember Professor. We just need to find a way around them," Tony said in a determined tone as he looks around and sees a vent in the lower wall, "And I think I just found it."

Quickly, they sneak over to it open it crawl inside and navigate through it all the way to behind the stage where Taters is addressing everyone.

At the center stage of the mall, Taters is giving her big announcement on stage, which unknown to her, the two got out of the vents and sneaks in to ambush her as she was declaring her announcement. "And I am really looking forward to all of you tuning in to my worldwide debut broadcast, after which Earth with will be the happiest planet in the universe."

"Not if we can help it, wrinkles!" Tony said as he and Oak jump on stage to stop her, with Tony wearing his enhanced ToonSchool outfit.

"We're on to you, Tater-Tots and we're not letting you go through with this!" Oak said to Taters.

"Oh, but I think your friends have different opinions," Taters said as the gang and teachers and other students and citizens brainwashed and smiling, appear on stage and surround the two, which they prepare not only to fight, but not to try hurt them since they are their friends.

Danny then attacks Tony with kicks and punches, all of which he blocks. Tony sees and opening and lunges to punch back, but hesitates, allowing Danny to kick him into the arms of Eduardo who restrains him while Oak fights Jake with the same results and is restrained by Jenny and Barkin.

Then as they try to struggle free, Taters approached them from the shadows and said to the two, "Well, my pretties, you two just earned yourself the privilege of being my live studio audience for my world wide broadcast."

As she cackles evilly, Tony and Oak look at each other with worry.

* * *

At 92.3 ToonTown Jammin', Taters studio in KYWB-AM radio station, Oak and Tony are strapped into chairs with some of the gang and teachers and others with her.

"You won't get away with this, lady." Tony said in a serious tone.

"Well my dearie, the odds seem to be pointing in the other direction," Tater said.

"Well why are you doing this anyways?" Oak demanded.

"Because I believe that an entirely happy world is the best world," Taters answered in a happy tone.

"You can't be happy 24/7. It's unnatural," Oak said to Taters.

"Not to mention ultra-creepy," Tony said as he cringes at the thought of Tater's ideal, but distorted world, "Plus you're removing all free will from the world."

"If people wish to be truly happy they need to be able to think and decide for themselves," Oak added.

"Well, a perfect world or not, those who can't share my vision will be crushed by it!" Taters said in determination, "And hopefully my plan will work this time with no interference."

"Wait, what do you mean "this time"?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Well, a while ago I tried the same plan back in Retroville, with a TV show," Taters explained about her last plan.

"Retroville? Isn't that Jimmy Neutron's old hometown?" Oak asked.

"Indeed, and my plan almost worked until he and his old girlfriend ruined it," Taters added, "Well I made sure to get him under my spell too this time."

"Well like I said, you won't get away with it," said Tony.

"Oh, but I think I will this time. And you two get to be part of my live studio audience," Taters said when she looks at clock on the wall, "Oh, and look at the time, I need to prep for my broadcast. My personal assistant will take care of you."

Then, she snaps her fingers as a figure comes out of the shadows. As it's face revealed in the light, it's revealed to be...

"DARYL!" Tony and Oak said in shock.

"Hello professor, and you too, brother. You got home just in time for the big event of the millennium," Daryl happily said to them.

"Daryl, sweetie, why don't you prepare these two for the broadcast?" Taters sweetly asked to Daryl.

"Sure thing Grandma," Daryl said as Taters leaves to prep for the broadcast, leaving Daryl and most of the others behind with Tony and Oak.

"Daryl, do you remember us? It's us, Professor Oak and Tony. We're your friends, you gotta snap out of it! Come on!" Oak called to Daryl, trying to snap him out of his hypnosis.

"Yeah, Daryl! It's me, Tony, your adopted bro. The one who's been by your side since we first met, and since you became part of my family!" Tony added.

"Don't worry guys, Grandma Taters' broadcast will be aired in 15 minutes and there's no use at trying to stop her," Daryl said, which his hand behind his back is glowing black and purple aura.

Desperate to reach into his EnSoul, Tony tries to call him one more time, "Daryl, you can't do this to us! He's your favorite teacher and I'm your stepbrother and your Shifter host!"

But Daryl ignores him once again as he said, "Oh, I know. I'm already happy that you're here. If I'm not, would I stop smiling and being happy and brainwashed at the same time when I count from one, two..."

"THREE!" Daryl surprisingly said with his mindless and happy expression turned into serious and anger as he hits Danny in the stomach with his elbow, much to Tony and Oak's shock.

He then uses his illusion powers to incapacitate Danny and Minnie, trapping them in an illusion that they are binded in chains, while he use his Dark Ray to fight the others who became shocked at his deception and attacked him. Then he summons his scythe to fight off the weapon wielding citizens before using it to free Tony and Oak. After he set them free, Tony hugged his brother in glee and said, "Daryl! I knew you always be emotionless sometimes!"

"Thanks, I think..." Daryl said to his brother.

However for Oak, he was confused and a little angry at his deception as he asks, "B-But how? I thought you were hypnotized with Timmy a few days ago."

" I know. But when we hear the Smile a Happy Smile Show before that day, I was somehow protected," Daryl explained.

"By a WOOHP gadget?" Oak wondered.

"Actually, some normal noise-free headphones. Who knew Tony's Mokusatsu Ear Shields that he got from Shibuya during his save the day job would stop you from being hypnotized and able to hear some Shadow Kuro drama CDs at the same time?" Daryl added.

"I didn't know they have drama CDs," Oak said, noticing that the Shadow Kuro manga had some merchandise, which made them sparked a conversation about it.

However, Tony interrupts it and said, "Okay, okay! I get it! You pose yourself to be hypnotized to prevent suspicion and ignore Professor Oak to prevent him to get a same fate as the others. Now can we get out of here before I hear more Shadow Kudo stuff out of you two?!"

"It's "Kuro" and we need to find Taters and stop her before her broadcast starts," Oak reminded.

"She must be in the main broadcast room, she's got Jimmy hacking the frequencies of as many radio stations in the world so she can do this mass broadcast," Daryl said to them.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Tony said in determination.

"Right. And by the way, how'd you know about Shadow Kuro, Professor?" Daryl asked in confusion at first, but realizes something for a second, "Did you read me and Timmy's manga?"

Tony snickers when he hears about it while Oak stutters to answer, seeing that he was found out. "You did, didn't you?" Daryl said with a grin.

Seeing that Daryl also found out his secret, Oak glares at Tony to stop him from snickering and said to Daryl in a stern tone, "If you tell anyone, I'll flunk you for the whole semester, got it?"

However unlike Tony, Daryl just shrugs and calmly said, "My lips are sealed. Besides, there's no problem with getting hooked on to manga, even for adults. And that brings me to the other reason I didn't reveal my deception: I figured Oak would be smart enough to put everything together himself, and I didn't want to disturb, you Tony while you were visiting Aunt Trudy, especially if it arose her suspicions like last time."

"I see. By the way, I read your manga, and I must admit Shadow Kuro is very interesting," Oak said to Daryl.

"I know, right! Did you see when Kuro did that big roundhouse on that tall, bulky muscled goon?" Daryl said with excitement.

"Yeah, spun him into the air and crashed him into that table!" Oak said in a same tone.

"And did you read when he put Severe in that headlock-armlock combo?" Daryl asked to his teacher.

Oak agreed and said, "Yeah, guess that'll teach him to-"

Now annoyed by their off-topic conversation, Tony grabs both of them and drags them along to the main broadcasting studio and said to them, "Alright you two, come on. Stop crazy old lady now, talk manga later."

Seeing that he's right, they decided to talk about the manga later as they head to Taters's studio.

* * *

As the broadcasting studio, they crawl though the vents and come across an exit vent right above Taters, which is about to start her broadcast as she declares, "Okay, boys and girls, time to start the show! Lights, camera..."

"And cut!"

To Taters's shock as she turns around, Tony and Oak suddenly drop out of the vent, who are ready to stop her.

"H-How did you two escape?!" Taters asked in shock.

"That's for you to figure it out because your broadcast is about to experience technical difficulties," Tony declared.

"Think again, boys." Taters then whistles to someone, which revealed to be some several brainwashed policemen including Gantu, who reveal themselves as they attack Tony and Oak. Tony uses both his Freezdiscs and his Keyblade to fend off some of the police while Oak uses the Poke Smoke Balls to ambush some of them with the Key Light Blade.

But before they could fight more of them, they are subdued by Gantu, much to their frustration.

"Now any last words before I hypnotize you two to join my happy world?" Taters asked to them with an evil smile.

Suddenly, the power goes out and there is a loud scuffling noise and a flash of purple light appears for a second. After that, the emergency lights come on to show Gantu lying out cold on ground and Daryl standing in between Tony and Oak as he said to Taters in anger, "Yeah, you will pay the price for using hypnotism for your evil deeds!"

"What the-how'd you break free of my hypnotism?!" Taters said in shock as she saw Daryl.

"I was never hypnotized in the first place. I was just faking it all along just to get close to you," Daryl explained to her.

"Well, you'll have to fit everyone else's bills first," Taters said as she whistles again but even louder this time, which the gang and teachers plus more students and citizens appear and the three pose to fight.

"Well, this is gonna be harder than I thought," Tony said in dismay.

"Remember, don't hit them real hard. They're still our friends, we don't want to hurt them," Oak said to the Clarks.

"Right!" Daryl said with determination.

"Attack!" Taters order to the brainwashed people as they charged at the three as Tony and Daryl summon their Keyblade and scythe with Daryl using his Dark powers while Oak activate his Key Light Blade to defend themselves.

Despite they're mass numbers the brainwashed people stand no chance against their combined efforts, due to their determination to save their friends. Taters realizes it after seeing the three fight victoriously and begins to back away, heading for the power room to try and get the electricity back on, which Oak sees her about to run.

During the fight, Tony unknowingly drops his deactivated Key Light Blade. Seeing Taters needs to be stop once and for all, Oak quickly grabs the key gadget and activate it with his own Key Light Blade as he rushes after Grandma Taters' studio. As Tony recovers, he notices his spare Key Light Blade is missing and asks, "Hey where is my Light Blade?"

Then, he sees Oak with it and the one he got from WOOHP, which he was surprised about the second one as he asks to his teacher, "Professor, where did you get that second blade from? And when did you learn how to use it?"

"No time. I gotta stop that old goat. Just hold these guys off," Oak said as he runs after Taters, much to the Clarks' confusion as they keep fighting against their brainwashed friends.

* * *

Taters is in the power room and has just managed to get the power back on. Seeing it's ready once again, she starts to head back to the broadcast studio when Oak jumps in front of her as he declares to her, "Okay Taters, I'm shutting you down, and your little show too!"

"Uh-oh, maybe someone's just a little green eyed monster who can't stand that my shows more listened to than his?" Taters said in her best sweet old lady tone.

However, Oak stands firms as he said to her, "I could care less about the popularity. I care about sharing his knowledge about Pokémon to others and I won't allow her demented show make the world into a planet of mindless, smiling Neanderthals."

Sees that it's no use convincing him otherwise since he knows her true colors, she takes out her nun-chucks and swings them around as she said in a serious, yet anger tone, "Well, why don't you come teach me a lesson, professor?"

Then, he activates the Key Light Blades and swing them around and after that, he said in a same tone, "Bring it, wrinkles!"

Seeing the two are about to fight, Tony and Daryl quickly stop fighting and quickly became shocked at what their Pokémon Biology teacher did and said to Taters. "What just happened?" Tony asked in shock.

"Call me crazy, but I think our teacher just stepped up, Keyblade-warrior style," Daryl said in a same tone as Tony's.

Then, Taters and Oak start fighting each other with their weapons and after a short fight, Oak eventually disarms Taters and kicks her over to Tony and Daryl, who then use the Yo-Yo gadget to tie her up.

As she tries to struggle free, the three approached her as Tony said to her, "Sorry, Granny, but your show's been cancelled."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Tony," Oak said to Tony, now knowing that they stopped Taters's broadcast once and for all.

* * *

After they captured Taters, the guys are in the broadcasting studio getting ready to undo the hypnosis as Tony asked to the two, "Okay, is everything ready?"

"Ready on my end," Oak said as he holds some cue cards.

"And on my end too," Daryl said in front of the studio booth.

"Okay. Professor just hold up the cue cards when Daryl says action," Tony instructed.

"Right," Oak said as he prepares the cue cards.

"And you're on in 3, 2, 1... Action!" Daryl said as he signals Tony to start the show.

Starting the show to undo the hypnosis, Tony then said in a Taters-like voice, "Hello my dearies, this is your Grandma Taters. I was wrong to tell you to always smile, and for trying to make the world feel nothing but happiness all the time. Having all of our emotions together keeps us from being mindless zombie-like puppets. So here is a song I made to commemorate this:"

**Tony: **(singing to tune of Taters' theme song) _If you feel sad,_

_Just make a frown_

_And if mad just,_

_Stomp your feet and jump up and down_

_Cause smiling all day, every day__,_

_Will frighten everyone you know away._

"Boy oh boy, am I talented," Tony said in an impressed tone as he's finished singing, which Daryl and Oak groaned about him overdoing his role a little bit. "Now when I snap my fingers, you'll all be back to normal."

Then, when he snaps his fingers, everyone listening to the broadcast snaps out of the hypnosis, including the gang along with the other students and teachers outside the studio.

"What's going on here?" Nora asked in a dazed tone.

"What happened? Where are we?" June asked in a same tone.

"And how'd we get here?" Bubbles asked next.

"And why are we all tied up?" Jake said as he tries to struggle free, which everyone notices and struggles to get free, too. However for Bloo, he struggles faster than the others as he panickly screams, "Oh-no, we've all been KIDNAPPED! HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELLLLLLLLL-"

Annoyed, Buttercup kicks him in the stomach, shutting him up, much to Ash's relief as he said to her, "Thank you, Buttercup."

"Well does anyone remember anything from before?" Mickey asked to the students and the teachers.

"I remember I was listening to the radio waves when this show came on. Reminded me of a horrible TV program I once saw that was actually an alien's plot to brainwash the planet," Jimmy explained, "And the voice of the host was familiar too. Then everything after that is a blur."

"Yeah, the same thing with me," Sunny said to Jimmy.

"Me too," Lilo added, which they all agree over each other.

As Tony unties his friends off-screen, Daryl looking at the listenership rating machine as he declares in relief, "It's working! Looks like people from all over are starting to turn the show off. From Tokyo, London, New York, to Saffron City..."

When he mentions Saffron City, Oak remembers something and said in shock, "Saffron City! Oh my, I forgot, the Pokémon Professors and the others!"

* * *

Back in Saffron City the professors, still tied up, snap out of their hypnosis after hearing the hypnosis reversal in the radio.

"Wow, where am I?" Elm asked in a dazed tone.

"What happened? And why are we all tied up like this?" Ivy asked in confusion, which the others noticed and struggles to get free from the ropes.

"Okay, if this is a joke of some sort, I'd like to have a few not-so-friendly words with the perpetrators!" Juniper said in anger.

"I last remember being in my house listening that silly new radio show," Rowan said as he remembered what happened.

"Yeah, worst I've ever heard," Birch remarked, which they all express their agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lobby, Gary, Misty, DJ Mary, Brock, Tracey, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy snap out of their hypnosis after hearing the same one as the professor heard.

"Wow, what's going on?" Gary asked in a dazed and confused tone.

"Yeah, and why are we tied up?" Misty asked as she tries to struggle free from the ropes.

"If this is someone's idea of a prank, it's not funny!" Jenny said in anger as she and the others try to struggle free.

"Well who did this and how'd we all get here?" Tracey wondered.

"Last thing I remember, I was listen to the radio with most of my little brothers and sisters when this show that was for little kids I think, came on and well, the rest is a blank," Brock explained.

"You mean the Smile a Happy Smile show? That show has no business being on the airwaves of mature radio stations," Mary remarked, which all of them express their agreement.

_"I have a feeling you guys will not be happy when you guys find out that I'd tied you up to stop you from capturing me when you are hypnotized, so I didn't tell who tied you up. Well, until now..."_

* * *

Back at the present, Oak is about to finish his story during his radio show as he said, "And that's how we defeated Grandma Taters and saved the town."

"Wow, that was some tale. And it really all happened?" Mary asked in shock.

"Yes indeed Mary. Though I don't know either if you're shocked or angry about it since I tell you everything about it," Oak said, "And now I have some business to attend to, so until next time listeners this is Samuel Oak..."

"And DJ Mary..."

"Signing off!" Both of them said as they end the show.

After that, Oak sheepishly asked to Mary, "Seriously, are you angry at me?"

* * *

In ToonTown Square, the three heroes are about to see Taters off in her ship as Tony said, "Well Granny I hope you learned your lesson this time."

"Yeah, I hope we don't meet under these circumstances again," Oak added.

"Don't be so sure boys!" Taters said when an alien spaceship suddenly lands in the square, which it opens up to reveal several other Granny Taters' as she walks on board.

"Sorry, girls. Looks like I failed again," Taters declared in disappointment, which the girls comfort her and then go prep to leave. Then, Taters lifts her glasses showing pitch black eyes; speaking in alien tone, "I will return... someday."

The three are shocked about Taters' true nature as the ship takes off and blasts away into space.

"Wow..." Daryl said with astonishment when suddenly, Monogram parachutes from the sky and lands on top of him as he declares in victory, "Finally! I made it. I finally made it to Call Town! I made it at last!"

"No you've made it to ToonTown, sir. Now please get off me," Daryl groaned as he pushes Monogram off of him and stands up.

Shocked and dumbfounded, Monogram screamed in frustration, "WHYYYYYY?!"

"Why don't you just take a bus to Call Town?" Oak asked in an obvious tone.

"And pay the $2.00 bus fee, no way!" Monogram said in a stubborn tone.

"Well, would you rather keep getting sent to the wrong town every single time?" Oak asked to Monogram, seeing that he has no sense of directions.

Seeing that he has a point, Monogram thinks for a second and realizing that he's right, he said, "Good point."

After that, Monogram leaves for the bus station and when he left, Oak asks to his students, "Well it's been a crazy last couple of days, huh?"

"Couldn't agree more," Daryl said in agreement.

"But nothing was as crazy as finding out that our teacher liked Shadow Kuro," Tony said as starts laughing about it.

"Now Tony, we've already been through that," Oak said as he tries to stop Tony from laughing once again.

However, Tony can't stop laughing as he said, "I'm mean, our teacher, a 50-ish year old reading manga? Who woulda thought?!"

"Clark, that's enough," Oak said in a stern tone.

"Come on Tony, give him a break," Daryl added.

"Why, so he can find out that the serial killer in Issue 3 is the bank teller that Kuro talked to yesterday?" Tony asked in a mischievous tone.

"Great now you wrecked it for me!" Oak said in frustration.

"Gotcha! There is no killer in issue 3! I just made that up to make you admit you're a fan," Tony declared as he continues to laughs.

"Tony!" Daryl and Oak said in anger as Tony continues to laugh and tease at them. Nevertheless, everything is back to normal.

_"Well that concludes the second story, but not quite the Scare-tacular. I know the identity of who the mystery prankster is," Tony declared when seemingly unknown to him, the short, dressed-in-all-black person in question is sneaking behind him with some markers, "Now all I have to do is..."_

_Thinking quickly, he spins around and grabs him, putting him in headlock. "Catch him!"_

_Seeing he successfully caught the thief, he laughs victoriously and declares, "Hey everybody, I caught the prankster red-handed, come see!"_

_The gang plus Professor Oak, Jimmy's friends, Nashwalker, and RunnerAwaker come to see as Tony finally declares the culprit, "And so everyone, I can tell you now that the mystery prankster is..."_

_Without hesitation, he pulls off mask to reveal..._

_"Tuck Carbunkle!"_

_Everyone gasps at this revelation as the culprit frowns in dismay.  
_

_"How'd you figure it was him?" Jimmy asked in confusion  
_

_"Well, it was this..." He pulls out a miniature XJ9 action figure and explains to his friends about it, "The head of a now-discontinued action figure of our friend Jenny Wakeman aka XJ9. She and Tuck's big bro, Brad told and showed me that he is the only one who still has any of those figures outside of Tremorton. When I saw this head on the floor after you drew on me and Oak, I knew it was you."_

_"But why'd he do it?" Blossom asked.  
_

_"For you, Blossom," Tony answered.  
_

_"Me?" she said in shock  
_

_"Yep, you. I noticed that many of the doodles he drew on us we're pictures of you, Blossom with hearts," Tony continues explaining, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Tuck here has a crush on you, am I right?"_

_"It's true! I was hoping I could impress you enough with my impressive doodles of you so you'd go out with me," Tuck confessed.  
_

_Flattered at what he was trying to do, Blossom said in an impressed and flattered tone, "Wow, you did all this for me?"_

_"Yep, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for Yo-Yo Boy here!" Tuck said in frustration as he was forced to go to the vice principal's office to face the music with his vandalism crimes around the school  
_

_"Just love that phrase. Anyhow, the mystery is solved, and that will conclude ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular," Tony declared, "Keep reading, reviewing, and check out the forum. And watch for anything new coming your way from Runner and Nash here. And as always..."_

_"Happy Halloween!" Everyone declared as __ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular_ ends.  



	7. Bloopers and Outtakes

**ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular**

**Blooper Reel**

We then saw Tony, Daryl, and Professor Oak in the Chill Room as they introduce themselves.

"Hey, guys! I'm Tony Clark..."

"I'm Daryl Lente..."

"And I'm Professor Oak."

"We wish to thank you for reading this Halloween special. Hope it gave you plenty of scares and laughs," Tony said to the readers.

"And speaking of laughs, we got plenty more coming your way with this upcoming slew of outtakes and screw-ups from making this special," Daryl added.

"So with out further ado, here is the blooper real for ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-Tacular," Oak said as Tony takes out remote and starts the bloopers on the TV screen.

* * *

(Mr. Krabs opens his door to his office, when an eerie green glow appeared as a mysterious evil laugh echoed from his office. Now horrified of his now haunted office, Mr. Krabs screams as he flees from his office; As Krabs runs into the lobby, he trips over a table, and falls on top of Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom who are both sitting with Jeremy, everyone starts laughing)

**Jeremy:** Whoa, are you okay, sir?

**Krabs:** Never better, kid.

**Ben:** Well, could you please get off of us, Lobster-Man?

**Krabs:** (yells) I'M A CRAB!

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

(As Prickley cannonballs the pool, Dash is flung out, but instead of catching a hold of the rafters, he hits one of the cameras instead)

**Dash:** I'm okay!

**Director:** Cut! Lets try that again.

* * *

(Tony is shocked upon hearing that Prickley will be staying for 5 more days)

**Tony:** 5 MORE ******* DAYS! (Everyone starts laughing; Tony realizes what he shouted and started laughing too) Oh man, I'm so sorry. Got caught up in the scene, folks.

**Prickley:** Geez, where do you kids get that kind of language today?

**Director: **Took the words right out of my mouth, Prickley. Okay, lets cut and try again.

* * *

(Prickley is pranked with a hand buzzer by Bart and Bloo, but instead of giving him a slight shock. the buzzer gives him a large electrocuting)

**Prickley:** (dazed) Shocking... (faints)

**Bart: **Whoops! Must've set the watch too high.

**Director:** Cut! Bart, I told you not to mess with the voltage settings.

**Bart: **Sorry.

**Director:** Okay, let's take five.

* * *

(Oak turns around and saw Pikachu after he heard his cry for help)

**Oak:** Pikachu? Thank goodness, it's good to see a friendly, not-creepy-grinning face.

(But when Pikachu saw his face, he quickly starts to laugh at him as he points his finger to his face)

**Oak:** Huh? What's the matter?

(Oak sees his reflection in a window, and sees that he has a mustache and beard drawn on)

**Oak:** Huh? (sighs) Is there a Jigglypuff in here?

**Director:** Cut! Oak, go wipe your face and let's try again

* * *

**Oak:** Okay, now to get out of here. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on that door!

(Pikachu uses Volt Tackle on the door; but although the door breaks down after that, Pikachu can't stop running, causing him to crash into a wall)

**Oak:** Pikachu! Are you alright?

**Pikachu:** Pika-Pika (I'm okay)

**Director:** Cut! Alright, fix the wall and lets try again.

* * *

(Oak is thrown out of Krusty Towers, but crashes into the camera knocking it down)

**Oak:** I'm alright!

**Director:** Cut! (to the guards) Next time boys aim for the bin, not the camera!

* * *

(Oak tries to call Tony's phone but only gets his answering machine; how ever instead of playing his voicemail it plays "I Love You")

**Oak:** What the! What is this?!

**Director:** Cut! Bart, did you switch the voicemail? (Bart sheepishly backs away)

* * *

(Oak fights Jake, but is hesitant to punch him; Jake kicks him into Jenny and Barkin, but he kicks Oak too hard and he crashes into them and they all fall off the stage.)

**Jake:** Oh man, I'm sorry!

**Oak:** Not to worry, we're okay.

**Director:** Okay, let's try again.

* * *

(Taters and Oak start fighting each other with their weapons; Taters accidentally hits Oak in the groin with her nunchucks, causing him to keel over in pain)

**Taters:** Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry.

**Director:** Yeouch! Someone get him an ice pack, ASAP.

* * *

"So, there you have it!" Tony said, "Thanks so much for joining us for the whole Halloween Scare-tacular!"

"Make sure to check out ToonSchool for episodes and more from us and our friends," Daryl said.

"And also check out ToonSchool: Revolution Wars, now re-released to continue me and the other teachers' adventures both in the Philippines and in the MMORPG world," Oak added.

"So, until then, watch out for surprises from RunnerAwaker this month," Daryl said.

Then Tony spoke up, "So see ya guys later and Happy Hallo-"

"BOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a boy wearing a large red devil mask jumps out behind the TV, scaring the three as they flee in terror. After that, the boy quickly laughed about his pranked when a hand wearing a wave-designed watch grabbed his ears and dragged him out of the screen, much to his frustration.


End file.
